Xanadu
by entlzab
Summary: Severus Snape é descoberto como espião de Voldemort. Slash.
1. Parte I Antes de tudo

**Nome da Fic: **Xanadu  
**Autor: **Magalud  
**Personagens: **Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Rubeus Hagrid, outros  
**Censura: **NC-17  
**Gênero: **Angst, romance, dark, mpreg, non-con,  
**Spoilers**: AU, mas tem coisas dos seis livros  
**Resumo: **Severus é descoberto como espião**  
Desafios: **2, 9, 85do SlashFestdo Potter Slash Fics**  
Agradecimentos:** À maravilhosa Ivi, beta sempre alerta**  
Notas: **Os nomes dos capítulos são traduções livres de versos de "Kubla Khan", poema de Samuel Taylor Coleridge, e da música "Xanadu", do grupo canadense Rush. Há uma forte inspiração num filme famoso cujo nome eu não posso dizer porque é spoiler, mas que todo mundo vai reconhecer. Se piscarem, trekkers reconhecerão _algunas cositas_...**  
Alertas:** mortes de personagens, people. MorteSSS, no plural. Sorry.Guerra é assim mesmo.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic e Bloomsbury, entre outros. Ou seja, quase todo mundo, menos eu. Samuel Taylor Coleridge escreveu dois belos poemas, um deles é "Kubla Khan". Rush é um powertrio canadense que merece ser ouvido.

**Xanadu**

"_Em Xanadu,_

_Kubla Khan mandou construir _

_um magnífico palácio, _

_um palácio do prazer..."_

Kubla Khan,

de Samuel Taylor Coleridge

_**Parte I – Antes de tudo**_

**Capítulo 1 – Histórias sussurradas de imortalidade**

Correr, correr. Era a única coisa que lhe passava pela cabeça. Tinha que ser sua idéia fixa, seu propósito maior. Seu corpo abatido mal se sustentava nas pernas, mas ele precisava continuar. E pensar na criança que carregava...

Enquanto tentava manter o ritmo, correndo no meio da noite, Severus Snape deixava para trás os gritos da encarniçada batalha, os sons de maldições cortando a noite, o cheiro de fogo e carne queimada que se erguia na Mansão Riddle. Não queria pensar no que estava acontecendo ali, não podia pensar nisso. Nem se quisesse, conseguiria. Ele só vira uma chance de escapar, de fugir, de dar um fim ao tormento que tinha vivido nos últimos meses.

Severus ganhou a floresta e a escuridão, sentindo-se um pouco mais seguro à medida que ia se distanciando da ação. Ele ainda não sabia se aquela era a batalha final entre o Lord das Trevas e a Ordem da Fênix, ou se era apenas um motim de Death Eaters. A verdade é que ele não se importava.

Para quem não tinha aonde ir, Severus até que corria bem depressa. As dores tentavam convencê-lo a diminuir o ritmo, mas ele se forçava a ir ainda mais rápido. Ele não tinha um lugar para ir, só um de onde fugir. Só no que pensava era imprimir a maior distância possível entre seu corpo combalido e o local que o deixara assim.

Ele quase gelou ao ouvir vozes:

– Tem alguém ali!

– Está fugindo!

– Rápido!

Com o coração acelerado, ele mudou de direção, mas as vozes continuavam perto. E as dores aumentavam.

– _Expelliarmus_!

O maldito feitiço só funcionava corretamente em pessoas com varinha. Severus não via uma há meses.

Portanto, ao ser atingido em cheio, ele voou para trás, aterrissando contra uma árvore, o impacto quase lhe esmagando as costelas e os rins já sobrecarregados. Severus gritou de dor, e ficou estatelado no chão, incapaz de se erguer.

Rapidamente foi cercado. No escuro, ele não via rostos, mas viu ainda menos quando a ponta de uma varinha iluminada chegou perto de seu rosto, cegando-o, revelando sua identidade.

– Merlin!... É Snape!

– Ele está vivo?

– Ele esteve vivo esse tempo todo?

– Meu Deus... Olhem para ele.

Ele se sentia acuado como um animal. Na verdade, a aparência era exatamente essa. Portanto, só lhe cabia agir como um.

Usou um feitiço não-verbal, e um dos seus perseguidores se viu de ponta-cabeça. O alvoroço foi grande, mas uma voz se destacou:

– Severus, não!

Ele reconheceu a voz. Era Lupin. O homem suspenso no ar foi ao chão, tamanha sua surpresa.

– Severus – chamou Lupin mais suavemente. – Vamos tirá-lo daqui.

– Para trás! – Ele conseguiu gritar, desejando não parecer tão desesperado, tão vulnerável. – Não se aproximem!

– Está tudo bem, tudo bem – garantiu Lupin. – Queremos ajudá-lo. Somos amigos, Severus.

Não, eles não eram. Como podiam ser amigos? Ele matara Dumbledore, e eles o perseguiam usando Aurores como cães farejadores.

Por isso Severus tentou se levantar, e um deles (ninguém menos que Moody, reconheceu) gritou:

– Ele está armado!

Lupin ainda gritou alguma coisa, mas a saraivada de maldições que atingiu Severus não o deixou ouvir mais nada. Ou ver. Ele apenas sentiu a escuridão chegar, tirando-lhe a dor, a consciência...

**Capítulo 2 – Esgotado da noite**

– E então, Madame Pomfrey?

– Fez bem em me chamar, Sr. Lupin – disse a velha matrona. – Eu tive que sedá-lo para melhor tratar dele.

– O que ele tem?

– Além do óbvio? Ele está grávido, Sr. Lupin. Não só isso: ele tem sido constantemente abusado, espancado. Embora bem-alimentado, seu corpo foi levado ao extremo da resistência. Encontrei alguns sinais contraditórios: não há evidências de desidratação, mas os hematomas e ferimentos me dizem que ele tem muitos machucados profundos.

– E a criança?

– Extremamente saudável, ainda que haja uma aura das Trevas sobre ela. Mas o bebê está muito bem, desenvolve-se normalmente. Posso marcar uma cesariana para daqui a três meses. Não, Severus é quem realmente me preocupa.

– Em que sentido?

– Fisicamente, ele não está muito bem, mas eu já o vi pior ainda. Agora, tenho indicações de seus níveis cerebrais e detectei grande nível de estresse. Francamente, ele me parece um tanto desequilibrado emocionalmente. Até onde eu pude determinar, isso pode estar relacionado ao colar enfeitiçado que ele leva no pescoço.

– Colar?

A matrona cerrou os lábios, desgostosa:

– Na verdade, o nome correto para isso é coleira. Uma coleira mágica. Seus efeitos ainda são indeterminados.

Remus horrorizou-se:

– Por Merlin... Então, ele é...?

– Sim – concordou Madame Pomfrey, abanando a cabeça. – Um escravo, ao que tudo indica, talvez mantido para fins de reprodução. Isso pode ter ajudado seu estado mental e o desequilíbrio emocional que eu mencionei.

– Não sei se entendi muito bem. O que isso quer dizer?

– Quando acordar, provavelmente Severus não vai reagir como normalmente reagiria. Há a gravidez, há o estresse, e há indicações emocionais de depressão, talvez algum resíduo psicótico induzido. Não sei se estou exagerando, mas por precaução, pretendo colocá-lo em alerta de suicídio.

– Oh, Merlin... Ele bem que parecia um pouco transtornado ao nos ver.

– Estou deixando as poções que ele precisará tomar. Alguém terá que cuidar dele, Sr. Lupin. Será o senhor?

– Não posso, infelizmente. Com a morte do Prof. Dumbledore, o novo chefe da Ordem precisa de um homem forte e ativo. O cargo é meu.

– Por que tanto mistério com esse novo chefe? Por que ele não aparece e assume de vez seu posto?

– Para ele não virar alvo de Voldemort. No momento, ele está totalmente a salvo em Xanadu. Não sei por quanto tempo ele ficará assim. De qualquer forma, terei que arrumar alguém para cuidar de Severus. – O lobisomem ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Acho que tenho a pessoa ideal.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

Grandes olhos castanhos o encaravam quando ele abriu os seus. Atordoado, doído, Severus tentou se encolher, tentou se esconder.

– Severus. – A voz o chamou, doce. – Está tudo bem. Sou eu, Remus. Está tudo bem, você está seguro agora. Não precisa ter medo.

– Onde?

– Hogwarts. Você passou mal, mas agora está bem melhor. Ficamos preocupados.

Severus não devolveu o sorriso. Olhou em volta: não estava na enfermaria de Hogwarts. Ao invés disso, estava num ambiente claro e familiar, um cômodo único, atulhado de coisas no teto. Remus continuou:

– Você vai ficar bem, Severus.

– Como... terminou...?

– Voldemort – Remus ignorou a expressão de Severus – conseguiu fugir com uma meia dúzia de auxiliares próximos, pelo que pudemos averiguar. Mas foram os únicos que sobraram. Os que não foram presos, estão mortos. Mas resgatamos Harry e os demais.

Uma sombra passou pelos olhos de Severus. Ele murmurou tão baixo que Remus quase não ouviu:

– Fugiu...

– Aqui você está a salvo – garantiu Remus. – Está protegido, vai ser cuidado. Acima de tudo, ninguém sabe que você está aqui, fora uns poucos membros da Ordem. Aliás, ressalto que não são todos que sabem que você está aqui.

– _Ele_ sabe – ressaltou Severus. – Sabe que estou vivo. Ele virá atrás de mim. Atrás do bebê.

Remus arregalou os olhos, olhou para o ventre inchado do homem na cama, só então se dando conta do que estava vendo.

– Merlin... O bebê é de Voldemort.

Severus suspirou:

– Sim. O bebê é dele.

– Por isso o colar?

Instintivamente, Severus levou a mão ao pescoço, encontrando o objeto que simbolizava sua servidão involuntária e seu sofrimento. Lembranças explodiram na sua mente. Uma onda de dor perpassou-lhe todo o corpo e ele fechou os olhos, sentindo o abdômen retrair-se.

– Severus? – chamou Lupin. – Você está bem?

– Como estarei em segurança aqui? Deveria ter morrido. Seria melhor que eu tivesse morrido. Eu precisava ter morrido. Por favor, me mate.

– Não diga isso. Vai irritar seu anfitrião, que também será seu enfermeiro.

Anfitrião? Por isso aquele lugar lhe parecia familiar. Era a casa de alguém.

Severus olhou para o outro lado, onde um rosto amigo, com um imenso e franco sorriso o encarava. A voz parecia de um trovão, mas tinha a gentileza das asas de uma borboleta.

– Olá, Severus.

Severus fechou os olhos, exausto. Seu enfermeiro seria Hagrid.

**Capítulo 3 – O tempo me esqueceu**

– Você vai ser meu novo dono?

Hagrid encarou o homem na cama, intrigado.

– O que quer dizer, Professor?

– Eu não sou mais professor – Severus baixou o olhar. – Só estou perguntando se espera que eu o sirva.

– Você está doente – explicou Hagrid, que estava no fogão, preparando o que parecia ser um cozido. – Vou cuidar de você. Não precisa fazer nada.

– Se quiser que eu o sirva, vou precisar de ervas para fazer poções – continuou Severus. – Claro, poções não são necessárias. Mas ajudariam, por causa da diferença entre nós dois. Você é tão grande...

– Quando você estiver bom o suficiente para fazer poções, podemos voltar a falar disso. No momento, você precisa descansar muito. Deite-se e não se preocupe.

Severus virou-se de lado, de costas para Hagrid. O meio-gigante ficou com a impressão de que algo não estava certo naquele diálogo. Mas, como Severus precisava descansar, ele decidiu não insistir. Logo, a respiração profunda do outro fez o meio-gigante sorrir e continuar a preparar seu ensopado.

o0o o0o o0o

Severus olhou em volta. Hagrid estava sentado numa imensa poltrona, encordoando seu arco.

– Severus! – Ele abriu um sorriso imenso. – Está acordado! Quer comer alguma coisa?

– Não, obrigado.

– Você precisa se alimentar, Severus. É bom para o pequeno.

Por um instante, Hagrid achou ter visto revolta e rebeldia nos olhos pretos. Mas logo eles adquiriram o tom opaco, e Severus se ergueu, sentando-se na cama.

– Não precisa se levantar – adiantou-se o meio-gigante. – Eu faço isso num instante.

Realmente, em questão de minutos, Severus estava frente a frente com um prato fumegante de cozido com batatas. Sem qualquer vontade de comer, brincou com a comida.

– Quantos quartos têm essa casa?

– Só esse. Não preciso de muito.

Severus olhou em volta de novo e, sem uma palavra, desceu da cama, sentando-se no chão. Hagrid ficou confuso:

– Severus, o que está fazendo?

– Essa é a sua cama. Devo ficar no chão. O chão é o meu lugar.

– Mas que idéia é essa? De onde você tirou essas coisas?

Num reflexo, Severus encolheu-se todo, os braços tentando proteger a cabeça, o corpo tentando proteger o ventre. Hagrid arregalou os olhos ao se dar conta do que estava vendo.

Severus esperava ser espancado.

O meio-gigante horrorizou-se em imaginar o que tinha acontecido ao ex-professor durante seu cativeiro e ajoelhou-se ao lado dele. Tocou-o com muita suavidade.

– Está tudo bem, Severus. Você não fez nada de errado. Venha, volte para a cama. Você não vai ficar no chão.

Severus não resistiu quando foi erguido nos fortes braços, posto de volta na cama e alimentado como uma criança pequena, na boquinha. Não disse mais uma palavra. Hagrid estava cada vez mais preocupado com ele.

o0o o0o o0o

Assim que Severus fora descoberto como espião e preso, ele fora mantido numa cela miserável, estreita, úmida, fria e fedida. A verdade é que grande parte do mau cheiro tinha sido causada por ele mesmo, pois o local não tinha estrutura para que ele se livrasse corretamente de seus dejetos. Era terrível admitir que o fedor era nada comparado às sessões de tortura a que ele era submetido.

Severus precisou de todas as suas forças para não desejar morrer. Mas ele cumprira sua missão – descobrira todas as Horcruxes do Lord das Trevas e passara o segredo a Harry Potter. Infelizmente, no processo, ele se deixara ficar exposto, e caíra na armadilha preparada para pegar o traidor que o Lord desconfiava estar se criando em seu ninho de Death Eaters.

Voldemort nem sequer se dava ao trabalho de torturá-lo pessoalmente. Não, Macnair se deliciava fazendo isso, assistido pela insana Bellatrix. Mas todos tinham permissão para tirar uma casquinha. Severus jurava que seus "colegas" estavam descontando broncas de décadas. Seu corpo não tinha mais onde doer, por onde sangrar. Mais vezes do que ele gostaria de se lembrar, ele imaginou que estava morto ou à beira da morte. Eles sempre o reviviam, para renovar a violência.

A violência, aliás, era de diversas formas. Havia o uso de brinquedos, de instrumentos clássicos, de técnicas apuradas. Sexualmente, ele foi agredido de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis – e algumas que ele nunca tinha imaginado. Foi servido para quem quisesse, ou estivesse disponível. Virou brinquedo, objeto, menos que um homem.

Isso demorou semanas. Severus imaginou que tivessem sido semanas difíceis, aquelas que ele era agredido e vilipendiado por seus ex-colegas Death Eaters. Em compensação, imaginou ter mantido sua sanidade – ao menos até certo ponto.

Mas aí Voldemort resolveu assumir sua punição. Severus descobriu, então, que até aquele instante seu sofrimento tinha sido mínimo.

**Capítulo 4 – Mil anos vieram e passaram**

Ele nada mais era do que um escravo, uma propriedade e um objeto. Aprendera isso rapidamente; era por isso que usava a coleira.

Como escravo, Severus aprendera de maneira rápida (ainda que extremamente dolorosa) a satisfazer seu dono. Ele tomava a iniciativa de chegar junto dele e atender suas necessidades. Natural, portanto, que ele fizesse isso também agora, mesmo que tivesse mudado de dono.

Ele era um escravo. Isso era o que ele fazia.

Seu dono estava a seu lado, na grande cama, ainda adormecido. Nada mais natural que Severus o acordasse do jeito que provavelmente o deixaria de bom humor.

Com cuidado, Severus removeu as roupas e pôs-se a manipular o membro flácido e farto. Seu dono não acordou imediatamente, e ele aproveitou para inclinar-se e tentar abocanhar o órgão, a fim de firmá-lo. Não foi fácil, e Severus não pôde deixar de imaginar o estrago que o membro, quando ficasse ereto, poderia fazer nele. Mas foi apenas um momento, porque como escravo ele não podia reclamar.

Cumprindo seu dever, Severus abocanhou o que pôde e pôs-se a estimular seu dono. Finalmente, ele acordou. Severus ergueu o olhar e seus olhos encontraram-se com os de seu dono. Mas estavam estranhos. Não estavam vermelhos e cruéis, mas sim pretos e ternos.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

O que Severus estava fazendo?

Hagrid não tinha se dado conta de que tinha feito a pergunta em voz alta até Severus responder, com toda naturalidade:

– Estou servindo você, meu dono.

Hagrid ficou chocado, mas só o que ele disse foi:

– Você não precisa fazer isso, Severus.

– Sim, eu preciso. Sou seu. Lupin me deu a você, então você é meu dono. Você me deixa dormir em sua cama e pode fazer uso de meu corpo. Devo satisfazer meu dono sempre.

As palavras fizeram Hagrid se sentar na cama num único pulo. Severus se assustou e se encolheu.

– Não, Severus, não. Não, não precisa nada disso. Eu não sou seu dono. Não precisa ter medo.

Um brilho de dor e rejeição passou pelos olhos do ex-professor.

– Não me quer? Posso entender que Lupin não me quisesse, pois ele nunca gostou de mim. Mas pensei que fôssemos amigos, Hagrid. Pensei que fosse me querer.

Se fosse possível, Hagrid podia jurar ter ouvido sons de um coração se quebrando: o seu próprio. Com voz suave, ele tentou explicar:

– Oh, Merlin, Severus. Você não precisa fazer nada disso. Não sou dono. Somos amigos, e você precisa de tratamento. Estou aqui para ajudar.

Severus baixou o olhar, deprimido. Hagrid recompôs-se e pegou a mão de Severus:

– Você está salvo agora, Severus. Aqui somos seus amigos e queremos ajudá-lo. Ninguém é seu dono, só amigos.

– Eu sou seu prisioneiro.

– Não, claro que não! – Hagrid estava escandalizado. – Mas você está em grande perigo. Nós estamos escondendo você, não prendendo.

– Para ele não me achar?

Hagrid não precisou perguntar a quem Severus se referia. Por algum motivo, Hagrid o achou tão triste, tão rejeitado, que o envolveu em seus braços. Sentiu algo duro: o tal colar.

– Isso parece desconfortável. Deixe-me tirar isso.

Severus gostaria daquilo. De não ter coleira. De não ter mais dono. De não se sentir tão usado.

Mas não era possível. O Mestre tinha explicado que Severus não era bom o suficiente para coisa alguma, só para ser escravo. Ele não podia ter amigos, pois ninguém ia querer ser amigo dele. Aliás, as pessoas o odiavam, e ele só era um escravo. O Mestre o aturava porque Severus ia fazer uma tarefa que ninguém mais queria fazer.

Ele continuaria pensando essas coisas, mas Hagrid colocou as mãos no seu colar e tentou arrancá-lo usando apenas as mãos nuas. Ele fez força descomunal, e Severus sentiu dor, mas então uma explosão saiu do artefato, jogando Severus longe.

– Severus! Severus! – Hagrid foi até ele. – Você está bem?

O corpo estava imóvel, mas respirava. O colar continuava no mesmo local, intacto. Hagrid recolheu Severus com cuidado, ajeitou-o na cama e foi buscar ajuda.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

– Sr. Lupin – começou Madame Pomfrey –, estou muito preocupada. O quadro que Hagrid me descreveu está muito além do que eu inicialmente previa. Severus está sedado, mas ele obviamente está afastado da realidade. Acredito que seja efeito da tal coleira que ele usa no pescoço. Tem que ter algum tipo de Maldição Imperius muito forte no objeto. Se fosse uma Imperius comum, Severus resistiria. Mas o quadro geral também pode ser afetado por seu estado de espírito.

Hagrid parecia envergonhado ao admitir:

– Foi culpa minha. Fui tentar tirar o troço para ele ficar mais confortável, e tudo explodiu bem na cara dele.

– Não é culpa sua, Hagrid.

Lupin explicou a Madame Pomfrey:

– Quando Hagrid me contatou, eu fui a Xanadu falar com o Chefe da Ordem. Ele me aconselhou a descobrir mais sobre o que está errado com Severus. Ele indicou o uso de Veritaserum, mas é claro que prefere verificar isso com você, Poppy.

– Não sei que bem isso traria, Sr. Lupin – confessou a velha enfermeira. – Não sou especialista, mas não acredito que Veritaserum funcione muito bem com pessoas que não distinguem a verdade da imaginação. Sem mencionar o risco que isso pode significar para Severus. Eu não sei se ele está sob outros feitiços que podem reagir ao soro, ou o efeito psicológico no meu paciente. Claro, se o chefe acha melhor, eu farei isso.

– Não, não é imprescindível.

Do seu jeito simples, Hagrid indagou:

– Quem sabe a gente pode tentar perguntar para Severus?

– Mas, Hagrid, acha que isso adiantaria?

O meio-gigante deu de ombros:

– A gente vai conversando, sem querer, dizendo coisas que não diria normalmente. Se ele não quiser responder, ele não responde. Só achei que deveríamos tentar isso antes de começar a enchê-lo de poções que podem fazer mal ao pobrezinho.

Remus olhou para o amigo. Hagrid era assim: não podia ver um animal doente, que logo queria cuidar dele. Obviamente, Severus também estava se enquadrando nessa categoria. Mais do que isso: ele se sentia culpado.

– Não foi sua culpa, Hagrid – repetiu Madame Pomfrey.

O meio-gigante olhou para o corpo imóvel no grande leito, reparou na respiração lenta e tranqüila e imaginou quanto tempo ele respiraria daquele jeito.

**Capítulo 5 – Esperando o fim do mundo**

Quando acordou, Severus viu que havia convidados para o jantar. Hagrid não o deixou ajudar a colocar a mesa, visto que só eles dois iram comer ali. Como a mesa era pequena, Madame Pomfrey e Remus Lupin optaram por comer nas grandes poltronas. Madame Pomfrey tentou iniciar um diálogo:

– Hagrid, se me permite, posso mandar os elfos de Hogwarts trazerem refeições balanceadas para Severus. Não é nenhuma crítica à sua comida. Só estou pensando no bebê de Severus.

– Por mim, tudo bem – disse o meio-gigante gentil. – Assim Severus não enjoa da minha comida.

– Não é meu – disse Severus, sem erguer a cabeça do prato ou parar de comer o cozido.

Os três se entreolharam. Remus foi quem indagou:

– Como assim, Severus?

– O bebê. Não é meu bebê. Eu só o estou carregando.

– Você sabe de quem é o bebê?

– Do Lord das Trevas e de Bellatrix – ele respondeu, sem emoção. – Ele não queria que ela deformasse o corpo com a gravidez, então eu o carrego para ele. Meu corpo pode ficar deformado, então eu o carrego.

Houve silêncio. Remus, porém, tentou soar o mais natural possível:

– E você pretende criar o bebê, Severus?

– O Lord virá buscá-lo.

– Eu já lhe disse que Voldemort não pode entrar aqui. Você está a salvo dele. Poderá ficar com o bebê, se quiser.

Severus ergueu a cabeça e observou Lupin:

– É o que você quer?

– Não, estou perguntando o que você quer.

– Mas você é meu dono, então eu quero o que você quiser.

– Severus – Lupin disse, a voz gentil. – Você não pertence a ninguém. Somos seus amigos e estamos aqui para ajudá-lo. O que Voldemort fez com você foi muito errado, e ninguém aqui vai fazer o mesmo com você.

– Por quê? É o que eu sou. Ele disse isso.

– Voldemort mentiu. É o que ele faz.

– Você não me quer, eu sei. Obrigado por me dar a Hagrid. Mas Hagrid também não quer ser meu dono. Então, suponho que você vai me tirar daqui e me dar para uma outra pessoa. Espero que me dê para alguém que fique comigo.

– Severus, preste atenção. Ninguém mais vai ser seu dono. Estamos cuidando de você porque você está doente e vai ter um bebê. Vocês dois precisam ser cuidados.

– Por quê? Eu só estou carregando o bebê. Depois que eu o tiver, o Lord o tomará de mim. Aí, você vai me jogar na rua?

– Não, Severus, claro que não. Você é nosso amigo. Já sofreu muito. E Voldemort não vai mais machucá-lo, está bem?

Severus não acreditava muito nele. Mas como ele era o seu novo dono, então ele não contestou mais. Hagrid tentou encerrar o mal-estar:

– Há muito tempo para decidir sobre o bebê. Severus, até lá, eu gostaria de pedir sua ajuda.

O ex-mestre de Poções o encarou, intrigado. Hagrid prosseguiu:

– Estou pensando em organizar um canteiro de ervas. Bom, na verdade, é mais do que um canteiro. Mas o verão ainda está aí por algum tempo, e nesse meio tempo podemos cultivar alguns ingredientes de poções ao ar livre, fora das estufas.

– Uma excelente idéia, Hagrid – incentivou Lupin. – Tenho certeza de que um homem com o conhecimento de Severus poderá ser muito útil.

Madame Pomfrey interveio:

– Mas não vá se esforçar demais, Severus. Não se esqueça do bebê.

– Oh, eu garanto tomar conta dele – disse Hagrid. – Ele só vai ajudar. Se quiser, claro.

Remus olhou a reação de Severus com atenção. A sugestão de dar algo para Severus fazer tinha sido combinada entre os três. Isso seria bom para tentar restaurar-lhe a autoconfiança, de algum modo.

Severus olhou para Hagrid, os olhos ainda com aquela estranha expressão apagada. O meio-gigante achou que ele fosse simplesmente recusar, mas ele apenas respondeu, dócil:

– Podemos começar amanhã.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Severus logo se acostumou àquela rotina. Era bom ter uma rotina, pensou. Severus não gostava de se lembrar muito do tempo com o Lord. Ele parecia ter um véu na cabeça, que embaçava seus pensamentos. As poucas memórias que tinha não eram boas.

Mexer com a terra era muito bom. Hagrid o tratava muito bem. Ele gostava de dormir na mesma cama com alguém e só dormir, sem ser acordado no meio da noite para ser possuído e usado. Ele até se sentia meio culpado, porque ele é quem acordava Hagrid, com os pesadelos.

Ele sonhava com as sessões na Mansão Riddle. Quando via seus alunos, crianças que vira crescer, sendo torturados. Não que ele gostasse dos pestinhas, mas ninguém merecia aquilo. Seu Lord não o deixava interferir. A coleira era capaz de causar dor também. Além disso, claro, havia a punição se ele tentasse interferir ou fechar os olhos. Não, ele era forçado a ver. E eles tinham que vê-lo, saber que ele era parte da tortura.

Com o colar, ele sentia que o Lord estava o tempo todo na sua mente, inspecionando seus pensamentos. O colar não o deixava usar Oclumência. Ele sabia que antes ele podia fechar-se, mas agora não mais. Ele era uma coisa, um escravo do Lord. Nada pertencia a si mesmo, nem seus pensamentos. Tudo era do Lord.

Depois que Severus recebeu o bebê do Lord para carregar, seu tratamento melhorou muito. Ele era alimentado, dormia numa cama, tinha um quarto aquecido. O Lord ainda o possuía, claro. Sempre que queria. Severus continuava a ser uma coisa. Claro que não lhe devolveram a varinha nem seus pensamentos, mas ao menos ele era tratado quase como um humano. Quase.

Hagrid é que o tratava muito bem.

De todos os donos de Severus, aqueles até que não eram ruins. Lupin, seu dono, não gostava dele, mas Lupin quase nunca estava ali. Hagrid é quem ficava com ele. Era seu carcereiro, mesmo que ele dissesse que não. Mas não era ruim. Hagrid o abraçava quando ele sofria de pesadelos, e Severus gostava daquilo. Ninguém nunca o abraçava assim, só para confortá-lo. Bom, talvez sua mãe quando ele era pequeno, mas ele não se lembrava muito disso.

Severus não tinha direito de gostar de ninguém, por ser apenas uma coisa, mas, se tivesse, ele bem que poderia gostar de Hagrid. Ele sentia falta de Hagrid quando seu anfitrião precisava que ir ao Castelo e chamava um elfo para fazer companhia a Severus. Ou quando saía para uma missão da Ordem (Severus esqueceu que ordem era essa), e Madame Pomfrey tomava conta dele.

Foi num desses dias, em que Madame Pomfrey tomava conta dele, que tudo aconteceu.

Aquele dia foi estranho desde cedo. Hagrid saiu muito animado, dizendo que essa missão era importante, e Severus sorriu para ele. O sorriso de Hagrid foi tão grande que pareceu iluminar a cabana toda. Madame Pomfrey o levou para ver o jardim das ervas, e Severus foi com dificuldade, a barriga pesando.

Um tempo depois, quando Severus já estava de volta em casa, sentadinho na cadeira de balanço, ele começou a se sentir estranho. O colar começou a ficar quente, e ele também sentiu uma grande dor na barriga. Tentou se dobrar, mas a barriga não deixou, e a dor foi muito grande, muito maior do que qualquer tortura. A barriga dele estava sofrendo, ele podia sentir. Era como Cruciatus, mas muito pior.

– O bebê... – tentou dizer.

Não conseguiu mais dizer nada. Só gritar. E a dor, a dor...

Madame Pomfrey correu até ele, e levou-o para a cama. Ou melhor, tentou.

Severus desfaleceu no meio do caminho, tentando segurar a barriga, tentando segurar o bebê que carregava...


	2. Parte II Intervalo

_**Parte II – Intervalo**_

**Capítulo 6 – O louco homem imortal**

Por um longo tempo, ele pareceu imerso apenas num oceano de dor sem fim. E desespero. E só o que ele queria era o fim, o fim da dor, o fim de tudo.

Rostos surgiam diante dele. Rostos distorcidos. O Lord das Trevas, Bellatrix Lestrange. Lucius Malfoy. Harry Potter. Remus Lupin. Hagrid.

Sua mãe, Eileen. Tobias. Sirius Black. James Potter. Lily, doce Lily.

Madame Pomfrey também aparecia distorcida, trazendo poções. Ele não sabia se bebia as poções de verdade ou se só sonhava que bebia as poções. Devia ser sonho. Ainda mais quando Madame Pomfrey se transformava em Sirius Black.

Severus não sabia dizer quanto tempo ele permaneceu distante da realidade. Até uma noite em que ele acordou e pareceu um pouco mais desperto. Estava num quarto, não na casinha de Hagrid. Talvez fosse outro sonho, pensou.

Com dificuldade, ele sentou-se na cama, os olhos acostumando-se rapidamente ao escuro e a uma fresta de luz que entrava por baixo da porta. Severus esforçou-se ainda mais para se levantar, e ouviu vozes atrás da porta. Ele não entendia o que as vozes diziam.

Severus andou até a porta, cambaleando. Sim, talvez ele estivesse sonhando. Achou que estava sonhando, quando abriu a porta e viu um corredor. A luz vinha de um outro aposento. Ele se segurou nas paredes para ir até lá.

E teve a certeza de que estava sonhando.

No tal aposento, uma sala de estar ou de visitas, ele viu as figuras de Sirius Black e Harry Potter conversando acaloradamente. Estranho que as palavras não estivessem claras para ele, e Severus sentiu que ia escorregar de novo para o sono. O Sirius de sonho de repente detectou a presença dele e alertou Harry. Os dois pareceram muito alarmados, mas Severus não viu mais nada, sentindo-se como se estivesse desmaiando no chão. Um pouco antes de perder totalmente os sentidos, Severus ficou admirado de como aquele chão (de madeira corrida, uma madeira escura e bem polida) parecia tão sólido quando ele bateu com a bochecha nele.

Aí, então, tudo ficou cinza.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Havia um incômodo danado no seu ventre. Lá, um pouco abaixo do umbigo. Uma dorzinha chata que o incomodava e não o deixava dormir. Severus abriu os olhos.

Sirius Black estava com gaze e esparadrapo, na mão, resmungando:

– Se ele ficasse quieto um minuto, isso seria bem mais fácil...

Severus não escondeu seu espanto. Aquilo parecia tão real!... Ele não estava sonhando, tinha certeza que não. Então... o que estava acontecendo ali?

A aparição o encarou, com igual espanto:

– Está acordado!

– Estou morto – concluiu Severus, falando para si mesmo. – Se isto é real, então eu morri.

Sirius terminou de fazer o curativo no abdômen de Severus, ralhando:

– Deixe de bobagem, Snape. Você, infelizmente, está muito vivo. E eu também.

– Não. Você morreu, Black. Entrou no Véu e morreu...

Com ar entediado, Sirius dirigiu-se à mesa de cabeceira e de lá pegou um frasquinho, que passou a Severus:

– Tome isso. Deve ajudar a fortalecê-lo, segundo Madame Pomfrey.

Severus o encarou, ainda sob o impacto de ver o homem morto. Sirius se sentou numa cadeira ali perto, explicando:

– Foi idéia de Dumbledore. Merlin sabe como eu briguei com ele por isso. Especialmente pensando em Harry, que sofreu tanto. Mas o bode velho insistiu que ninguém deveria saber que eu estava vivo. Foi ele quem me tirou do Véu. Não me pergunte como.

– E você tem ficado aqui esse tempo todo? Onde é aqui?

– Depois que me recuperei do Véu, demorou algum tempo a convencer Dumbledore a me integrar de novo à luta contra Voldemort. Passei a ter a vantagem de estar morto, para todos os efeitos. Só que, para me integrar de novo à Ordem, exigi que pelo menos meu namorado Remus soubesse que eu estava vivo. Ele ficou muito tempo fora, sob o pretexto de "tentar convencer colônias de lobisomens". Como se Greyback fosse deixar os lobisomens livres para se desprenderem de Voldemort...

– Lupin? Você ficou com Lupin aqui, como um ninho de amor canino?

O sarcasmo provocou um brilho de ódio assassino nos olhos de Sirius, e ele chegou a se erguer da cadeira. Mas depois Sirius simplesmente suspirou.

– Sim, pode dizer isso. Mas Dumbledore precisava de mim, ainda mais quando bolou o plano de descobrir as Horcruxes de Voldemort para dar fim àquela praga. Ele me nomeou Chefe Substituto da Ordem, o homem de sombra. Remus era meu segundo, meu homem de luz.

– Como eu não soube disso?

– Você não podia saber. Ao menos até que todas as Horcruxes fossem encontradas, e ele dependia de você totalmente para isso. Ele confiava em você. Eu sempre achei arriscado, mas no final ele estava certo. Você era o único que podia fazer o serviço. Só depois, quando fomos resgatar Harry e você foi encontrado, é que soubemos que seu papel de espião tinha sido descoberto.

Severus considerou aquela afirmação. Só então se deu conta de que estava pensando claro, como há meses não fazia. Levou a mão ao pescoço: sem coleira. Levou a mão à barriga: sem barriga.

O rosto dele deveria refletir sua confusão, porque Sirius respondeu à pergunta antes mesmo que ele a formulasse:

– Quando Voldemort foi morto, você instantaneamente foi atingido. A coleira mágica explodiu, e o bebê também foi afetado. Ambos eram visceralmente ligados a Voldemort. Morreram com ele. – Sirius abaixou a cabeça. – Houve... mais vítimas.

Severus encarou Sirius, reconhecendo a dor de uma grande perda. Ele balbuciou:

– Potter...

– Não, Harry está bem. Mas Remus... – Sirius não conseguiu completar a frase, abaixando a cabeça.

Severus ficou em silêncio. Ele conseguia ver, naquele momento, que Remus salvara sua vida. Ele gostaria de ter retribuído o gesto de alguma forma. Lamentou aquela morte, como nunca pensou que lamentaria a morte de um dos Marotos.

De repente, uma dúvida o atingiu no coração. Ele perguntou:

– E Hagrid?

Sirius manteve a cabeça baixa e não emitiu qualquer som, apenas fez sinal negativo com a cabeça. Severus sentiu mais ainda. Hagrid tinha sido um amigo, o único e verdadeiro amigo de que Severus podia se lembrar além de Dumbledore. Mais do que isso, Hagrid cuidara dele e o protegera de si mesmo.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, cada um perdido em pensamentos diferentes. Como mal tinha se recuperado de uma cirurgia mágica de emergência, Severus voltou a se deitar e terminou pegando no sono.

**Capítulo 7 – Pudesse eu reviver dentro de mim**

– Você ainda não pode se levantar.

– Não se preocupe, Black. Não vou sangrar até a morte no seu precioso assoalho de madeira de lei.

– Vejo que está mesmo bem melhor. O humor voltou ao encantador padrão corrosivo de sempre.

– Você deveria estar satisfeito. Quanto antes eu ficar bem, quanto antes estarei longe de seus olhos caninos.

– Bom, aí é que você se engana. Você não pode sair de Xanadu.

– Como não posso sair? E é assim que você chama esse lugar?

– Você está, para todos os efeitos práticos, morto. E eu também. Sair agora será perigoso.

– Mas você disse que ele está morto. Isso é definitivo ou o seu querido afilhado não conseguiu fazer o serviço?

– Voldemort está totalmente morto, sim. Mas vários dos seus "amiguinhos" de clube não estão. Eles vão adorar saber que você está vivo. E outra coisa: Moody não tem muita certeza de que a notícia da morte do bebê de Voldemort foi totalmente aceita.

– O que está querendo dizer?

– Existe uma chance de que algum fanático, tipo minha prima Bella, ou mesmo alguém com estranhos sonhos de poder queira criar o filho de Lord Voldemort e manipulá-lo para um novo reinado de terror.

– Que imaginação, Black...

– Ah, acha que estou exagerando?

Severus não achava. Ele conhecia seus ex-companheiros o suficiente para saber que aquilo podia muito bem ser verdade.

– Black. – Ele não chamou, ele apenas pronunciou o sobrenome. – Diga-me a verdade. Não minta para mim. Isso pode ser vital. A criança está morta?

– Totalmente. Moody e Shacklebolt chegaram a fazer uma coisa Muggle chamada necropsia, para verificar se Voldemort não tinha conseguido transformar o feto numa Horcrux escondida.

Severus ficou branco. Ele pensara nessa possibilidade, mas não achava que ninguém mais também tivesse pensado nisso.

– Quem... – A voz dele tremeu, ele não pôde evitar. – Quem sobreviveu?

– Poucos dos seus colegas, se é isso que está perguntando. Não, não teve um que tenha escapado de Azkaban desta vez. É onde Lucius foi parar. A menos que vocês estivessem recrutando sem que a Ordem soubesse...

Severus usou sua voz mais ácida:

– Já fazia muito tempo que eu nada sabia sobre as atividades da... organização. Como você já deve saber, eles me consideravam um _ex_-membro. Pergunto apenas para avaliar as chances e riscos.

– Fique tranqüilo. Está seguro aqui em Xanadu. – Black o encarou. – Cuide direito dos pontos de sua cesariana. Se eles arrebentarem, e eu tiver que refazê-los, você não vai gostar.

Felizmente, Severus ainda estava dormindo muito para se recuperar. Ele não respondeu, caindo no sono em seguida.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

Eventualmente, Severus começou a ficar mais tempo acordado. Ele procurava se movimentar de maneira a não arriscar romper os pontos. A idéia de Sirius Black costurando-o não era nada apelativa.

Eles se evitavam ao máximo, e, embora Severus admitisse que isso ajudasse sua recuperação, não era uma boa idéia a longo prazo. Ele não sabia quanto tempo teria que ficar naquele local chamado Xanadu, e seria mais produtivo se os dois conseguissem estabelecer algum tipo de convivência.

Nas suas pequenas andanças pelo quarto e até a sala de refeições daquele andar (Severus ainda não podia descer e subir escadas), pôde ver pelas janelas que o lugar era bonito. Havia um rio passando por ali perto, e ampla área verde. Não era uma floresta, mas da sua janela, Severus podia avistar pequenos animais e muitos pássaros na mata. Quando ele ficasse bom, ele certamente exploraria a área externa do lugar chamado Xanadu, pois parecia muito interessante. A janela rapidamente tornou-se seu local preferido do quarto.

Naquele andar, felizmente, havia um cômodo dedicado a livros. Não se podia chamar aquilo de biblioteca, embora os volumes cobrissem duas paredes do local. Sem varinha, Severus não podia usar _Accio_ para pegar os títulos que gostaria. Adorou a poltrona daquele local, e aquele rapidamente se tornou seu cômodo preferido.

Ainda assim, ele se recolhia cedo para descansar. Numa noite, ele ouviu vozes na casa. Pareciam vir do andar de baixo. Provavelmente o afilhado de novo. Severus virou para o lado (com cuidado por causa dos pontos), tentando retomar o sono.

**Capítulo 8 – Do leite do Paraíso ele bebeu**

Naquela mesma noite, Severus acordou mais uma vez. Ergueu-se e deixou o quarto. Havia luz no cômodo que era uma espécie de sala de estar. Provavelmente Potter ainda estava ali.

Mas, ao chegar ao cômodo, Severus viu Black sozinho. Cabisbaixo, os longos cabelos cobrindo-lhe parte do rosto, olhos fixos no fundo do copo já vazio de um líquido âmbar que provavelmente era firewhisky. Severus empinou o nariz, e um forte cheiro de álcool invadiu suas sensíveis narinas.

– Black? Você está bem?

Sirius Black produziu um som que Severus mal reconheceu como uma risada. Era algo curto, feio, entre uma fungada e uma latida.

– Ótimo. Maravilhoso.

A voz também estava arrastada. Era óbvio que ele estivera bebendo por tempo demais.

– Não acha melhor ir para cama agora?

– Já vou, mamãe.

Severus rolou os olhos para o teto, entediado. Cuidar de um Black bêbado não era exatamente sua idéia de recuperação. Com um suspiro, ele se dispôs:

– Vamos, eu levo você para a cama. Onde é seu quarto?

– Não! – Black abraçou-se, possessivo, à garrafa de firewhisky. – Não me leve. Você vai arrebentar os pontos. No momento, não estou em condição de costurar ninguém, mas não quero ver você sangrar até a morte no meu precioso assoalho. Portanto, não se aproxime de mim a menos que você queira me ajudar a acabar com essa garrafa. Se bem que você não vale metade dessa garrafa.

– Você é um esnobe, Black.

Severus se ajeitou no sofá. O outro lhe passou a garrafa. No primeiro gole, Severus viu-se tentado a concordar com o animago: o uísque era dos melhores.

Sirius não olhou para Severus. O rosto estava voltado para a lareira, as sombras tornando seu rosto cheio de ângulos e expressões.

De repente, a voz cortou o silêncio da noite, miúda, suspirada, quase um sussurro:

– À noite, eu sinto mais falta dele.

Severus entendeu, finalmente, do que se tratava. Black – não, _Sirius_, corrigiu-se – estava sofrendo. Afinal, ele era seu anfitrião e estava sofrendo. Alguém com tamanha dor merecia ser chamado pelo primeiro nome, por sua identidade. Severus não tinha um companheiro para sentir falta. Severus não tinha ninguém. Mas ele também não era totalmente insensível à dor alheia.

– Eu... lamento por você.

– Você amava Hagrid?

– Não, claro que não. Não era nada disso.

– Desculpe. Do jeito que você falou, eu pensei...

Silêncio. Severus admitiu:

– Sou muito grato a Hagrid. Ele é... foi... uma pessoa especial e única. Não me esquecerei dele enquanto viver.

Pausa.

– Gostaria que você o tivesse amado. Ele merecia ter alguém que o amasse.

– Ele não merecia a mim.

Sirius rosnou:

– Ah, está se achando bom demais para alguém como Hagrid, Snape?

– Aguce sua audição canina, Black. Eu acabei de dizer que Hagrid era bom demais para mim.

– Que está querendo dizer?

Severus abaixou a cabeça:

– Estou concordando com o que disse. Hagrid merecia alguém que o amasse. Merecia alguém bom e pleno. Eu sou... inadequado.

– Hagrid gostava de você. Ele o admirava.

– Ele... era especial. Eu sou danificado demais. Faria mal a ele.

– Bom, isso é verdade. Você é estranho, Snape. Sempre foi. – Sirius tomou outro gole, desta vez diretamente da garrafa. – Eu também sou danificado. Não sei como Remus me agüentou depois de Azkaban. Mas, pelo menos, eu tenho Azkaban como desculpa. E você?

Severus refreou um rosnado. Ele pegou um copo e a garrafa, dizendo enquanto se servia de uma dose generosa do líquido âmbar:

– Para responder a isso, eu teria que tomar muito mais uísque do que você está me mostrando.

– Posso não estar lhe mostrando todo o uísque que tenho.

– Então, mostre.

Sirius sacou a varinha:

– _Accio_ Ogden!

A garrafa veio voando de uma prateleira do outro lado da sala. Felizmente, não havia portas no caminho, ou o estrago seria grande.

– E então? O que vai me dizer agora, Snape?

Severus deu um sorrisinho daqueles do cantinho da boca:

– Vou dizer que é um começo. Especialmente se me chamar de Severus.

Sirius o encarou, depois cedeu:

– Tá bom. Às vezes, nós, homens, somos muito previsíveis.

– Que quer dizer?

– É só a gente ficar bêbado com alguém e já estamos nos tratando pelo primeiro nome. Isso se a gente não cair na porrada antes, claro.

– Eu não posso cair na porrada – garantiu Severus. – Os pontos, você mesmo disse.

– Boa lembrança – concordou Sirius, gesticulando com a garrafa. – Então, você pode me chamar de Sirius também.

Severus inclinou a cabeça, numa mesura que não era uma reverência, mas mera vênia. Aproveitou a trégua para se aventurar com seu companheiro de bebidas:

– Posso fazer uma pergunta?

– À vontade.

– Por que está me ajudando?

– Remus me pediu – foi a resposta franca. – Ninguém mais estava disposto a ajudá-lo. Bom, isso não é totalmente verdade. A única pessoa disposta a fazer isso é Harry, mas eu achei que o garoto merecia uma folga.

– Todos nós merecemos.

– Não diga isso, Snape. Para mim, você não é exatamente férias.

– Meu nome é Severus. E se minha presença o incomoda tanto, eu posso ir embora imediatamente.

– Deixe de ter suas sensibilidades feridas, _Severus_. Você não pode nem descer as escadas.

– Pensei que estávamos tentando ser civilizados.

– Nós viemos aqui para beber ou para conversar?

Severus esvaziou o copo de um gole só, com uma careta. Depois, esticou o braço:

– Se é para beber, é melhor passar logo o tal uísque.

Copos foram cheios, um brinde silencioso e grandes goles.

Outra pausa.

– Você já amou, Severus?

– Não é de sua conta.

– Pensei que estivéssemos abrindo o coração um pro outro.

– Acho que você está mais do que pronto para dormir e curar essa bebedeira.

Sirius balançou a cabeça (lentamente, pois os reflexos já estavam comprometidos pela ingestão de bebida) e insistiu:

– Não até você me contar todos os seus sórdidos segredos.

– Sinto decepcioná-lo. Meus segredos não são tantos nem tão sórdidos que valham você perder uma noite de sono.

– Fala aí, vai! – Ele começou a cutucá-lo. – Eu sei que você tem algo para contar. Fala logo! Algo bem suculento e perverso.

– Você parece um dos primeiranistas salivando na vitrine de Honeydukes.

– Fala aí, Sev!

Severus abaixou a cabeça. Havia uma dor no fundo de seu peito, mas o álcool estava fazendo efeito nele, e, de repente, ele se viu admitindo algo. Severus jamais tinha admitido isso nem em pensamento, mas estava falando em voz alta – e para Sirius Black, de todas as pessoas.

– Eu nunca amei. Quando em Hogwarts, você e seus amigos se certificaram de que ninguém quisesse olhar para mim. Quando saí de Hogwarts, minha iniciação no círculo incluía serviços integrais ao Lord. Foi como conheci sexo. No meu caso, ele me escolheu como objeto de uso coletivo. Ele me dava a qualquer um que lhe aprouvesse, ou também como punição se eu o desobedecesse, ou simplesmente se ele estivesse sentindo-se particularmente perverso. Ele disse que era o que eu merecia e que eu nunca seria amado.

O sorriso de Sirius caiu, e Severus não o encarou. Mas concluiu:

– Esta é a exata medida de meu conhecimento sobre essas coisas. Nunca fui muito fascinado por algo que só conheço como dolorido e pouco satisfatório. Ademais, eu acredito que ele estava certo. Nunca obterei qualquer satisfação emocional, nem encontrarei alguém interessado em me fornecer este tipo de experiência de maneira satisfatória. Essencialmente, portanto, ele estava certo. Nunca serei amado.

Houve um longo silêncio. As sombras na sala pareciam ainda mais longas do que o normal. A sala estava quieta.

Tão quieta que Severus quase pulou na cadeira quando a voz de Sirius soou bem próxima:

– Ele mentiu, Severus.

Severus o olhou. Os olhos cinza pareceram impenetráveis tão perto de seu rosto. Mas, de modo algum, eram olhos inexpressivos. Aliás, havia um fogo tão grande dentro deles que Severus não sabia como responder.

Ele pousou o copo na primeira mesa que viu e ergueu-se.

– Vou me recolher. Confio que não vá amanhecer no tapete.

E saiu sem voltar-se para trás.

**Capítulo 9 – Ficar na Câmara do Prazer**

O dia seguinte foi um tanto embaraçoso. De ressaca, Sirius preferiu deixar Severus sozinho a maior parte do dia. Estranhamente, Severus sentia-se melhor, mas os acontecimentos da noite anterior o faziam pensar.

A sessão de firewhisky na madrugada tinha sido para aproximá-los, não? Então por que Severus se sentia mais do que isso? E desconfortável?

Talvez o uísque o tivesse feito ir a lugares que ele não estivesse disposto a ir. Pensar em coisas nas quais ele não queria pensar.

Droga, e bem na frente do tormento de sua juventude!...

Severus viu o dia morrer da janela do quarto. O pôr-do-sol era magnífico naquele lugar. Ele ainda iria perguntar exatamente onde ficava aquela mansão.

– Você tem muita sorte.

Severus deu um pulo ao notar Sirius dentro do quarto, sentado na sua cama. Recuperando-se logo, ele simplesmente indagou:

– Está dizendo isso por que estou vivo?

– Porque você nunca amou. Nem perdeu esse amor. Especialmente a parte da perda.

Severus se sentiu um pouco irritado:

– Não queira comparar perdas comigo. Só porque nunca tive um namorado não quer dizer que nunca perdi ninguém.

– Interessante que você esteja disposto a admitir isso em plena luz do dia. Ou sóbrio. Corajoso.

– Não tenho muito mais a perder.

– Sna... – Sirius se corrigiu: – Severus, eu... Acho que posso ajudá-lo. E... bem... você pode me ajudar...

– Do que está falando?

– Estou sozinho; você também. Um poeta Muggle falou em juntar solidões. Eu não agüento mais isso.

Aquilo fez Severus encará-lo, incrédulo.

– Não pode falar sério. É um absurdo tão grande que não pretendo dignificar com uma resposta.

– Na verdade, pode funcionar. Não temos qualquer atração um pelo outro. Não é nenhum compromisso. Apenas gratificação física. E isso é algo que você diz não ter muita experiência. Pelo que falou, até agora você não teve muita sorte nessa área. Confirma o que disse?

Severus não pôde evitar enrubescer, baixando a cabeça.

– Sim. – A resposta veio numa voz miúda. – Confirmo.

– Eu posso fazer você se sentir bem. Se quiser, claro. Não posso forçá-lo.

Severus o encarou longamente. Sirius sustentou o olhar.

– Não faria isso por mim, não é? Não minta.

– Não. Estaria fazendo por mim. Para... lembrar.

– Essencialmente, então, você estaria me usando. Usando meu corpo.

Algo inédito aconteceu. Primeiro, Sirius empalideceu. Depois, ele ficou vermelho e não pôde mais olhar Severus.

– Tem razão. Isso é inadmissível. Desculpe, eu... Olhe, isso nunca aconteceu, está bem?

Ia saindo rapidamente, quando Severus se ergueu e o segurou pelo braço.

– Você realmente está desesperado, não?

Sirius o encarou, os olhos faiscando de ódio. Mas, em segundos, o ódio se transformou numa dor que Severus jamais imaginou ter fim. Ou que existisse dor tão grande.

– Não quero ser igual aos outros. Sim, eu estou desesperado. Mas não tão desesperado assim. Eu não o machucaria desse jeito.

– Não? Você mudou em 20 anos. – Uma sobrancelha se ergueu. – Não diga que está ficando mole, Sirius.

Não. Não era isso, e Severus sabia que não era.

– Bom, está disposto a considerar minha oferta ou não? Como eu disse, você pode recusar.

– Você pretende me pressionar até ter uma resposta?

– Se você quiser apenas durante um tempo, podemos combinar isso. Além do mais, no momento, você está convalescendo. Aliás, deveríamos trocar esse curativo agora.

– Isso não será necessário. Eu já tirei os pontos.

– Ficou maluco? Tirar os pontos sem Pomfrey é perigoso.

– Não. Eu não sou totalmente inexperiente. Sabe, eu também era uma espécie de curador para os seguidores do Lord das Trevas. Podia ser útil.

– O nome dele era Voldemort. – Sirius sentiu uma pontada de satisfação ao ver Severus desconfortável. – E ele está bem morto agora. Mas é muito decente de sua parte cuidar de companheiros feridos.

– Acredite: não havia qualquer motivação altruísta no gesto. – Severus voltou a olhar para fora da janela. O céu estava púrpura no pôr-do-sol glorioso. – Como não há altruísmo no seu gesto.

– Está bem, eu entendi o recado. – Sirius se ergueu. – Quer jantar lá embaixo? Conhecer a parte de baixo da casa?

Sirius viu Severus se erguer, a noite chegando rapidamente e escurecendo o quarto. Sirius estava na penumbra e viu a silhueta do outro ficando maior e maior à medida que se aproximava dele. Por algum motivo, não disse coisa alguma.

A expressão de Severus estava escondida pela escuridão do quarto, mas Sirius observou Severus se aproximando. Ele pediu:

– Fale sobre Lupin.

– Como assim?

– O que ele fazia? Do que ele gostava? – Severus estava bem próximo de Sirius, e a voz dele era quase sussurrante. – O que você queria que ele fizesse?

Sirius estava um tanto constrangido, mas respondeu:

– Ele... gostava de primeiro me despir... Mas você não precis...

Foi interrompido quando as mãos longas e elegantes começaram a passear por seu peito, até encontrarem a barra da camisa e começar a puxá-la para cima. Sirius ficou meio atordoado a princípio. Jamais imaginara o homem a quem um dia chamara de Snivellus tão... sedutor.

Sirius sentiu as mãos suaves, acariciando todo o seu corpo. De repente, sem perceber, estava na cama, sem uma única peça de roupa, o cérebro semicomatoso focalizado apenas na boca talentosa que estava estacionada no meio de suas pernas, enlouquecendo-o.

– Se você continuar se mexendo assim, eu não vou me responsabilizar por meus atos, Severus.

Sirius não teve que fazer nada.

A habilidade de Severus arrancou um orgasmo poderoso de Sirius. Tudo foi feito em silêncio, de modo tranqüilo e sem pressa.

De repente, Sirius se deu conta do que estava vendo: habilidades treinadas, uma pessoa preparada para ser usada, e para proporcionar prazer a outros. Não a si mesmo.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

Severus deitou-se ao lado de Sirius, que soava como se estivesse tentando recuperar a respiração de uma só vez. Tinha sido diferente, pensou. Pela primeira vez, tinha feito sexo oral sem que sua cabeça fosse segura com violência e empurrada, o que sempre o deixava engasgar. Não desta vez. Seu parceiro simplesmente o deixara encarregado de tudo, aceitando seu ritmo, acompanhando seu ritmo.

Os pensamentos de Severus foram interrompidos por uma mão que se insinuou por sua cintura e serpenteou até a sua virilha. Ao não constatar qualquer volume, Sirius indagou:

– Você não está...?

– Eu nunca estou.

– Posso ajudar você com isso. Se quiser.

Severus calou-se. Nunca tinham deixado a decisão em suas mãos antes. Geralmente ele era usado, então não precisava estar ereto. Ele nem se lembrava mais quando tinha tido uma ereção. Talvez na adolescência.

Ele podia ter outra.

Num impulso, respondeu:

– Não, eu... ainda estou dolorido. Mesmo sem os pontos.

Se Sirius acreditou ou não, Severus não soube dizer. Ele só soube que a mão continuou em sua cintura, e não saiu durante a noite toda.

Severus nunca tinha dormido com ninguém desse jeito. Estranhamente, naquela noite, ele não teve pesadelos, notou.

**Capítulo 10 – Grutas de gelo no palácio ensolarado**

Em poucos dias, Severus estava recuperado de saúde, mas sua cabeça estava um tanto confusa. Aquela relação com Sirius não era nada daquilo que imaginara.

Ele esperava sexo impessoal, com Sirius se satisfazendo e usando seu corpo. Não estranhou que tudo fosse feito sempre de luzes apagadas: Sirius provavelmente estava se lembrando de seu amante morto enquanto usava as mãos para se satisfazer.

Depois ele insistiu em satisfazer Severus, também. Aquilo foi totalmente inesperado. Afinal, Severus mal se lembrava de como era. Mas, desde que esta estranha relação com Sirius começara, ele se via diante de coisas inesperadas: os toques quentes e suaves das mãos de Sirius, os lábios macios na sua pele, uns beijos roubados no canto de seu lábio, os toques sensuais. E sem dor! Severus às vezes mal podia acreditar.

E embora provavelmente Sirius estivesse pensando em Lupin naqueles momentos, Severus quase achava que ele era parte de uma dupla. Mesmo sendo um mero dublê de corpo, ele era bem-tratado, considerado. Severus tinha demorado até se certificar de que aquilo não era apenas um truque de Sirius, mais um resquício da Era Marotos. Não, agora ele finalmente acreditava que Sirius não iria machucá-lo. Sexo, agora, era mais relaxado, já que ele não esperava ser furado, queimado, espancado ou abusado.

A coisa foi num crescendo. Eles trocavam apenas carícias, mas agora eram bem mais apaixonadas e sensuais. Severus descobriu que Sirius tinha mamilos sensíveis. Só mas lambidas e uns puxõezinhos e pronto: o Animago já estava tão ereto que Severus podia levar muito tempo fazendo dele seu pirulito particular. Ah, aquilo era algo que Sirius adorava, Severus podia notar. Tanto a parte da lambidinha quanto do pirulito.

Aos poucos, eles eram mais vocais na cama. Sirius pedia coisas, "Mais aqui, mais ali, assim é bom", e Severus ficava calado, limitando-se a soltar gemidos. Ele não falava, pois sua voz poderia lembrar Sirius de que ele não era um amante de verdade, só um substituto. Severus podia sentir a mudança em Sirius se ele percebia que Remus não estava lá.

Era uma pena que eles não fossem realmente amantes, porque Severus podia se acostumar a ser tratado daquela maneira. Pela primeira vez, ele não estava sendo machucado, não era alvo de violência ou de escárnio. Para Severus, isso era quase amor.

As lembranças não o deixavam... Lembranças muito, muito antigas.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

Lord Voldemort sempre fora um homem carismático. O jovem Severus, que já se sentia prestigiado por ter sido escolhido para entrar nas fileiras do poderoso mago, ficou duplamente orgulhoso por ter despertado outro interesse do Lord. Bom, houve a iniciação pública, que deixou Severus desconfortável. Os seus novos colegas cumprimentaram sua performance, e o jovem pôde sentir a malícia de seus pares. Mas depois houve aquele dia em que o Lord indicou que ele seria aceito na alcova privada.

Nada poderia ter deixado Severus mais orgulhoso. Aquele homem poderoso e carismático não só o aceitara, mas também o incluía na sua intimidade. Severus sentiu-se amado, sentiu-se especial. Ele podia se apaixonar.

Até que ele entrou na alcova. Além do Lord, também estavam Lucius e Crabbe, que tinham deixado o Lord feliz naquele dia. Ambos encararam Severus com olhares predatórios. Sim, porque Severus era a presa. Era o prêmio dos dois.

– Você é especial, Severus – disse Voldemort, acariciando-lhe o queixo. – Sirva seus irmãos como serviria a mim. Não me desaponte.

Irmãos não fariam o que Lucius e Crabbe fizeram com ele. Ele amanheceu o dia ensangüentado, doído, ardido, desiludido. O Lord não achou sequer interessante participar na festa, nem elogiou Severus. Severus estava decepcionado porque ele tinha vindo ali para satisfazer seu Lord, e tinha sido usado.

O jovem ainda não estava forte o suficiente em Oclumência para bloquear seu Lord, que sentiu toda a sua decepção. A resposta de Voldemort foi colocá-lo no seu lugar, fazer ver exatamente sua colocação na hierarquia da organização. Ele era bom com poções e bom como objeto. Durante 18 meses, ele foi usado, abusado, menosprezado, humilhado, afrontado, ultrajado. Durante 18 meses, ele aperfeiçoou suas habilidades de Oclumência. Depois desse tempo, foi chamado a ser espião junto a Dumbledore.

Mas jamais deixou de ser apenas uma coisa, um objeto. Naquele tempo todo. Quase 20 anos. Ele aprendeu a usar a Oclumência e a Legilimência, portanto, ele sabia que era apenas uma coisa, um objeto. Quando sua traição foi descoberta, 20 anos depois, aí ele passou a ser pior do que isso: era um objeto nocivo, pior do que um leproso. Obviamente, foi tratado como tal.

Ele mal se lembrava da coleira, mas sabia que ele quase tinha enlouquecido por tê-la usado. Nem sabia explicar como tinha conseguido fugir. Pelo menos, ele não tinha formado qualquer tipo de laço emocional com o bebê que fora obrigado a carregar. No íntimo, ele estava satisfeito pela criança não ter sobrevivido. Como se o mundo bruxo já não tivesse motivos suficientes para odiá-lo, o fato de ele ser responsável (ainda que involuntário) pela progênie do Lord das Trevas seria definitivamente a pá de cal.

Por isso Severus era tão grato a Sirius, mesmo que não dissesse em voz alta. Ser dublê de corpo para um lobisomem morto era um preço baixo a se exigir pelo que tinha em troca.

Droga, assim ele podia até se envolver emocionalmente. Nesse caso, pensou, era uma confusão e tanto para uma pessoa já danificada como ele. Sem esquecer que isso só reafirmava o vaticínio de Lord Voldemort, que ele nunca seria amado. Era verdade, porque obviamente Sirius jamais retornaria qualquer sentimento. Severus achou melhor, portanto, esforçar-se para não deixar que esses sentimentos se desenvolvessem em primeiro lugar.


	3. Parte III E todos deveriam gritar

_**Parte III – E todos deveriam gritar "Cuidado! Cuidado!"**_

**Capítulo 11 – As cavernas imensuráveis**

– Algo especial?

– Harry está aí para jantar conosco. Ele gostaria que você comparecesse.

– Então, está bancando o anfitrião?

–Harry dificilmente pode ser chamado de visita. Aliás, ele é a única pessoa que conhece Xanadu.

– Este lugar está protegido por Fidelius?

– Não. Dumbledore montou uma série de intrincados feitiços, que dão a esse lugar uma proteção semelhante à de Hogwarts. Os Muggles vêem apenas ruínas, e, se tentarem chegar perto, lembram-se de outros compromissos urgentes.

– O nome é interessante. Faz pensar.

Uma voz diferente perguntou:

– Conhece poesia Muggle, Professor? Se reconheceu o nome, acho que já leu alguma coisa.

Severus se virou, surpreso. Há muito ninguém o pegava desprevenido – nem o chamava de professor. Harry Potter sorriu:

– O senhor parece bem, professor.

– Não sou mais seu professor. Pode me chamar de Severus.

– Está bem. – O rapaz sorriu, corrigindo-se: – Severus. Mas continuo achando que está com ótima aparência.

Sirius comentou:

– Acredita que Harry estava com medo de que um de nós não saísse vivo?

– Perdão, não entendi.

O rapaz enrubesceu:

– Bom, só o que eu sei sobre vocês é que sempre viveram brigando. Cheguei a me oferecer para cuidar de você, mas Sirius não deixou. E vocês ficaram sozinhos aqui. Devo confessar que temi o pior.

– Agradeço a preocupação, Potter. Mas garanto que ainda não estamos a ponto de nos matarmos. Claro, também não posso garantir que isso não vá acontecer, mas não no futuro próximo.

– É o que eu estou vendo. Estou impressionado. Vocês estão se dando bem!

Severus permaneceu impassível, sem querer pensar no quão bem Sirius e ele estavam realmente se dando.

Durante o jantar, Sirius foi quem indagou:

– E então, afilhado? Como estão as coisas no mundo exterior?

– Que bom que perguntou. Foi justamente isso que vim falar, mas... não sei se são boas notícias.

– Como assim?

– Bom, Sirius, eu andei dando uma especulada no Ministério. Kingsley me ajudou, Moody também, mesmo sem saber, e... Bom, você está morto. Se voltar a viver, vai ter que responder a algumas investigações. A Ordem não está muito certa de que isso seja uma boa coisa.

– Mas qual é o problema?

– A fuga de Azkaban. Os Dementors estão de volta à prisão. Foram convencidos a voltar a trabalhar lá, mas eles jamais perdoaram a sua fuga. Foi a única fuga em todo o tempo que eles cuidaram da prisão. Se souberem que você está vivo, o Ministro acha que eles podem querer vingança. Dementors não têm uma natureza voltada para o perdão ou o arrependimento.

– Ótimo! – Sirius fechou a cara. – Então essas coisas nojentas podem me controlar a ponto de determinarem onde tenho que morar, ou quando posso voltar a ter uma vida?

– É perigoso – insistiu Harry. – O mesmo vale para Severus, com a agravante de que ele matou Dumbledore. Se o Ministério souber que Severus está vivo, vai iniciar uma caçada. Ou melhor; vai iniciar uma outra caçada.

– O que quer dizer?

– Quero dizer que Death Eaters em particular, e Slytherins em geral, estão na mira do Ministério. É um pesadelo de caça às bruxas, discriminação e racismo. Não gostaria de entrar em detalhes, mas até Hogwarts está na mira.

– Oh, Merlin... – Sirius estava abismado. – Eles estão fazendo exatamente tudo que Voldemort quis fazer...!

– Receio que sim. O pior é que nem todos acham isso muito ruim. Acreditam que essas "pessoas corrompidas" podem criar condições para o surgimento de um novo Lord das Trevas.

– Eles não vêem que eles é que estão criando as condições para um novo Voldemort surgir? Por Merlin! – Sirius estava revoltado. – Harry, por que não fala com eles? Tenho certeza de que sua palavra será ouvida.

O rapaz enrubesceu um pouco:

– Na verdade, eu tentei, Sirius, mas a verdade é que eu tomei uma decisão, e o mundo bruxo não ficou nada satisfeito com ela.

– Como assim?

– Bom, essa era a outra coisa que eu queria conversar com vocês. Eu resolvi... me assentar, como se costuma dizer.

– Vai se casar? Harry, isso é ótimo! Alguém que a gente conhece?

– Bom... sim... Mas não sei se vão aprovar...

Severus pescou no ar:

– É alguém com ligações com o Lord das Trevas?

Harry arregalou os olhos para ele, assustado:

– Está lendo minha mente?

Severus revirou os olhos, aborrecido:

– Não, Potter. Não era uma dedução tão difícil. Pode nos dizer de quem se trata?

Harry pronunciou o nome. Severus empalideceu, e Sirius se ergueu da mesa, gritando:

– Mas logo quem! Harry, você pode ter coisa muito melhor!

– Mas, Sirius, a gente estava até pensando em se mudar aqui para perto, talvez construir uma outra casa com a ajuda de vocês...

Sem deixar o rapaz completar, o animago voltou a se sentar e dirigiu-se a Severus, mal contendo sua fúria:

– Fale com ele! Você, melhor do que ninguém, sabe sobre isso.

– Eu não sou criança! – Harry berrou para Sirius. – Não confia no meu julgamento?

– Harry, eu só estou pensando no seu bem. Precisa nos ouvir.

– Droga, Sirius. Você está se comportando justamente como aqueles idiotas do Ministério. Não percebe?

Severus conseguiu evitar que seus lábios se erguessem. Foi bom, porque Sirius tinha os olhos faiscando quando se virou e repetiu ao ex-Death Eater:

– Fale com ele! Conserte isso! Mas não pronuncie este nome aqui nessa casa!

Severus sentiu o coração se apertar, mas ele continuou desfrutando do risoto de frango. Ergueu uma sobrancelha e indagou:

– O que você sente por essa pessoa?

– Eu gosto muito dele. – Harry ainda o olhava de modo desafiador.

– Entende que ele pode carregar coisas muito pesadas? Coisas que talvez você nunca possa entender?

– Eu vou tentar entender. E vou ficar ao lado dele sempre que precisar.

– Ele não vai deixar você se aproximar.

– Sou Gryffindor. Sou teimoso e irresponsável.

– E ele é Slytherin. Desconfiado e perseguidor de sua própria agenda. Você pode achar isso tolerável hoje, mas estará disposto a tolerar isso mais tempo?

– Enquanto ele me quiser.

Severus calou-se e encarou o rapaz. Harry parecia mais do que desafiador: ele parecia _querer_ discutir com alguém. Parecia extremamente decidido. Severus sabia exatamente como Potter ficava quando punha uma coisa na cabeça. Por isso, voltou-se para Sirius e calmamente anunciou:

– Não há muito que eu possa fazer. O rapaz parece decidido.

– Como assim? Você só vai falar isso?

– Que mais você quer que eu diga? Ele tem razão, Sirius: ele não é mais criança. Se é isso o que ele quer, nada que eu ou você digamos vai demovê-lo. Você sabe como é o seu afilhado.

– E eu só tenho que aceitar isso?

– Isso não é nada inevitável. Sugiro que você avalie a relação custo-benefício nas suas devidas proporções.

– E que diabos isso quer dizer, se traduzido para outra língua que não _snapês_?

Severus se virou e sibilou, impaciente:

– Quer dizer que é melhor você aceitar isso a afastar de sua vida praticamente a única pessoa com quem você realmente se preocupa. Depois de uma guerra, não sobrou mais muita gente, e menos ainda gente que possa freqüentar esse lugar escondido. Agora, se você realmente quer ser um Gryffindor irresponsável e inconseqüente, continue! Afaste Harry de sua vida e vai envelhecer sozinho. Ou melhor, vai ter apenas uma companhia, e uma só: seu orgulho.

Sirius o encarou, perplexo. Severus quase soltou um de seus sorrisinhos sarcásticos. Claro, como todo Gryffindor, Sirius não tinha pensado nas conseqüências de seu ato.

Harry tentou dizer:

– Bom, eu não iria me afastar totalmente, mas... Droga, Sirius, ele tem razão. Eu me afastaria de você.

– Você tem realmente certeza do que está fazendo?

– Tenho.

– Você ama esse cara, Harry?

– Acho que sim. Eu nunca senti por ninguém o que sinto por ele, isso é certo.

Sirius encarou o afilhado, e Severus prestou atenção nos dois.

– Merda, Harry. Acho que vou ter que aceitar isso, então.

Harry se ergueu e abraçou-se ao padrinho. Eles só tinham um ao outro e sabiam disso.

Severus também sabia disso. Mais do que isso: ficou claro que ele, Severus, não tinha ninguém. Como sempre, era um excluído.

A constatação amargou o jantar irremediavelmente.

**Capítulo 12 – Muralhas e torres circundadas**

– Estamos pensando em construir algo aqui perto – anunciou Harry, de novo. – Poderíamos contar com vocês para ajudar?

– Mas Harry, você acha que isso será necessário? Digo, você sabe onde estamos, não?

Severus ouviu com atenção, pois isso era algo que ele não sabia.

– Remus me disse que era algo como uma dimensão alternativa, que Dumbledore tinha criado. Mas não sei direito como a coisa funciona.

– Não, não é bem assim. Estamos na mesma dimensão, mas dentro de um campo mágico que dificulta a localização. É como juntar moléculas de ar e reorganizá-las para formarem uma bolha. Ela existe, mas parece que não. Essencialmente, foi isso que Dumbledore fez. Entendeu?

– Mais ou menos. Aqui as leis da física funcionam?

– Claro que sim. E as leis da magia também, claro. Pena que fique tão longe da Inglaterra.

Severus se espantou:

– Não estamos na Inglaterra?

– Não, estamos literalmente em Xanadu – explicou Sirius. – Num espaço perdido e remoto entre a Mongólia e a Sibéria. É esse campo mágico que dá essa aparência tropical dentro das cavernas de gelo ali adiante.

– Acho isso aqui lindo demais – confessou Harry. – Então se eu quiser fazer minha casa neste espaço, isso vai ameaçar vocês?

– Claro que não – garantiu Sirius. – E ficaremos felizes de ajudar, não é, Severus?

Severus inclinou a cabeça, concordando, ouvindo Sirius de repente se sentir embaraçado:

– Bom, Harry, eu só não chamo você para morar aqui porque... bem... o seu... parceiro...

– Não precisa dizer, Sirius. Aliás, você nem consegue pronunciar o nome dele, não é?

– Precisa concordar que é difícil.

– Um dia, você pode convidá-lo para cá?

– Um dia – admitiu. – Mas não agora, está bem?

– Severus deve querer vê-lo. Não pode abrir uma exceção?

– Bom, eu teria que rever as proteções de Xanadu. Nem Severus nem... _ele..._ serão reconhecidos. Entrar ou sair daqui não é nada fácil.

– Eu sei. É por isso que não venho com tanta freqüência. Quando a casa estiver pronta, espero vir mais vezes. Mas aí você vai ter que mudar as proteções.

Eles riram. Severus não riu.

Ele ainda era um estranho. Não tinha ninguém.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Severus sentiu sua relação com Sirius mudar rapidamente. Quando começaram a construir a casa para Harry e seu escolhido, eles passaram a usufruir muito tempo juntos, em atividades braçais. Havia suor e corpos expostos. Severus tentava se convencer que a gratificação física era apenas isso, e nada mais.

Mas aí Sirius não se contentava mais com sexo oral ou masturbação mútua. Uma noite Severus foi surpreendido com a proposta de algo mais. Mas não por palavras.

Ele, como sempre, iniciou o contato, mas foi posto deitado de costas. Então ele sentiu a boca úmida de Sirus envolvê-lo, e ele foi finalmente apresentado aos prazeres de ser um recipiente de sexo oral. Nunca ninguém o tinha chupado antes. Não assim, como se seu sêmen fosse feito de uma substância vital, que ele precisava ter como se fosse questão de vida ou morte. Ao mesmo tempo, porém, ele queria prolongar o seu prazer.

Severus nunca tinha sentido isso: a língua áspera que aumentava as sensações de sua ereção, dedos hábeis em acariciar seus testículos inchados, a pontinha da língua tentando se insinuar dentro da pontinha de seu pênis, que chorava um líquido perolado. Severus olhou para a cabeça que subia e descia, lambendo-o todo e depois chupando com gosto, e ele nunca tinha tido essa visão antes. Depois os olhos dele se fecharam, porque estavam completamente embaçados, e ele viu estrelas cadentes à sua frente. Se ele tivesse os olhos abertos, teria visto lindos cometas perolados saírem da ponta de seu pênis, lambuzando-o. Mas Sirius tinha usado a língua para aparar todos esses cometas, limpando a pele alva do Slytherin.

Durante algum tempo, Severus ficou apenas parado na cama, tentando voltar à Terra, tentando apenas jogar ar para dentro dos pulmões. Ele sentiu pequenos beijos sendo distribuídos no seu corpo, e os dedos marotos descendo por trás de seu exaurido saco escrotal rumo à diminuta abertura – o objetivo maior de tudo. Severus sentiu as mãos subirem para virá-lo de bruços, e ele estava relaxado demais para fazer isso sozinho.

Do lado da cama, havia uma bisnaga de uma pomada Muggle, que Sirius rapidamente agarrou. A substância viscosa não passou despercebida a Severus quando foi espalhada no local estratégico. Mais uma vez, os dedos fizeram seu traçado mágico, e Severus notou a paciência atípica em um Gryffindor ao prepará-lo cuidadosamente. Na preparação, havia realmente um cuidado quase carinhoso, a preocupação e consideração.

Severus sentiu-se sendo tratado como um parceiro. Era um luxo para quem era apenas um dublê de corpo, alguém que tinha se acostumado a ouvir o nome Remus toda vez que Sirius gozava.

Mais um pouco e Severus estaria novamente ereto, pensou, surpreso. E as surpresas não pararam. De repente, os mágicos dedos chegaram a um local nunca antes explorado. A sensação elétrica fez um normalmente quieto Severus dar um gemido alto, e Sirius se entusiasmou:

– Ah, isso mesmo... É aqui, não é? Pois você ainda não sentiu nada!

Os dedos foram substituídos por algo muito maior e mais satisfatório. E quando essa coisa atingiu novamente aquele lugar mágico dentro de seu corpo, Severus tentou reprimir o novo gemido. Era por consideração a Sirius que ele era tão quieto na cama: sua voz característica poderia quebrar a ilusão do animago. Na verdade, se por um acaso Sirius desistisse daquele "arranjo", Severus ficaria muito... triste. Então ele permanecia quieto.

Mas Sirius o provocava, estocando justamente naquele lugar, instigando e indo além: ele agarrou a ereção incipiente e a estimulou com os dedos. Severus não conseguiu se controlar. Soltou um grito inarticulado, retesou-se e esparramou-se de modo líquido pela mão de seu parceiro.

Sirius não demorou a segui-lo, mais uma vez urrando o nome de Remus ao esvaziar-se no corpo de Severus. O ex-espião estranhamente sentiu uma dor no peito ao ouvir aquilo. Estranho porque ele ouvia o nome do lobisomem todas as noites. Mas aquela vez havia uma dor um pouco mais acentuada.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Esse cenário se manteve durante os meses em que a casa de Harry foi construída. Eventualmente, o rapaz aparecia, trazendo materiais (mágica não podia ser usada totalmente) e ajudando na construção. Vez ou outra, Harry até dormia em Xanadu, para fazerem um esforço concentrado e terminar uma tarefa específica – tinha sido assim com o porão, e agora ele sugerira a mesma coisa para a cozinha.

Severus notara que Harry era realmente muito gentil com ele. Numa das vezes em que Harry viera trazendo material de construção, ele também tinha trazido um laboratório de Poções e alguns ingredientes. Aos poucos, ele montou uma bancada muito satisfatória para Severus. Claro, o rapaz tinha dito que, agora que eles tinham virado eremitas, Severus era o mais indicado para servir de enfermeiro e médico e, portanto, precisaria estar bem equipado. Mas Severus não tinha deixado de notar que o laboratório era muito parecido com o que de Hogwarts, do jeito que Severus gostaria.

E quando Severus apontou que ele não podia fazer poções sem sua varinha, Harry voltou duas semanas mais tarde com meia dúzia de varinhas usadas. Severus logo as reconheceu: a de Lucius, a de Bellatrix, a do Lord... e a dele mesmo, recolhida por Aurors do local da invasão da Mansão Riddle. Harry disse que tinha sido cortesia de Shacklebolt. Severus duvidou que Harry não tivesse tido trabalho para convencer o Auror a liberar as varinhas da sala de evidências.

Mas, numa noite em que Harry estava ali, Severus acabara de ter um dos orgasmos mais incríveis de toda a sua vida quando se deu conta de que confiava totalmente seu corpo a Sirius cada vez que eles se deitavam juntos. Mais do que isso: ele tinha confiança em Sirius. Sabia que não seria molestado, machucado. Mesmo sendo um dublê de corpo e mero instrumento, ele não tinha conhecido dor. Aquilo o fazia... sentir.

Durante um longo tempo, ele pensou nisso. Passou a noite acordado, na verdade. Havia uma lembrança sobre o Lord das Trevas que o estava perseguindo há semanas.

Uma maldição. Ele se lembrava de ter sido amaldiçoado por Lord Voldemort em pessoa, mas não se lembrava direito se era uma memória ou uma mera fantasia. Por isso ele não arriscava cumprir os requisitos da maldição. Por isso ele ficava acordado, tentando pensar.

Enquanto pensasse, ele não sentiria.

**Capítulo 13 – O assombro de uma lua minguante**

– Isso está ficando ótimo! – exclamou Harry, entusiasmado. – Não vai demorar muito a ficar pronto. Não posso trazer...?

– Não diga o nome dele! – exclamou Sirius. – Ainda não.

– Sirius, já faz meses. E ele virá morar aqui, não se esqueça.

– Ainda estou tentando me acostumar à idéia!

– Só porque ele foi um Death Eater não quer dizer que ele seja mau. Veja Severus, por exemplo.

– Por favor. Não vai querer comparar.

– E por que não? Você tem o seu Death Eater, e eu tenho o meu.

– Não brinque assim! E fale baixo, que ele vai voltar a qualquer momento.

– Ah, Sirius, acha que eu sou ingênuo? Eu já ouvi vocês de noite. Aquela cama é de molas e range para caramba.

– Não é nada disso que está pensando! – Sirius ficou irritado. – Eu não trairia Remus! Jamais! Ainda mais com Snivellus!

– Vai querer me dizer que eu estou imaginando coisas?

– Você está vendo coisas onde não existem!

– Então não existe atividade naquela sua cama de noite?

– Bom... sim, mas...

– Sirius? Você não está obrigando Severus a nada, está?

– Claro que não! Bom... Olhe, Harry, isso é entre mim e ele, tá bom?

– Desculpe, não quis ser indiscreto. Mas, no momento, só existimos nós quatro nesse nosso mundinho, e eu só quis ter certeza de que vocês estavam bem. Sabe, como casal.

– Estamos ótimos. Mas não somos um casal.

– Está bem. Se é o que diz.

– É o que eu digo, sim. E não quero ouvi-lo falando disso com Severus. A cabeça dele é pirada o suficiente sem essas coisas para atormentá-lo.

– Tá. Vamos mudar de assunto. Ele não deveria estar de volta?

– Sim. Ele só foi buscar um suco. Vou ver o que está atrasando o maluco.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Com sua varinha, Severus estava descascando algumas tangerinas para espremê-las com pilão e almofariz, a fim de fazer um suco realmente gostoso naquele calor tropical. Nada de equipamentos Muggle como liquidificador, nada de magia. Ele achou melhor fazer isso sozinho, com as próprias mãos: ele queria só o melhor para Sirius e o afilhado.

Então ele se deu conta.

Ele amava Sirius. E Sirius não o amava. Sirius nunca o amaria. Ele não esquecia o lobisomem. E por que ele amaria Severus? Um homem que sempre tinha sido usado, uma pessoa sem importância. Indigna de ser amada.

Mas ainda assim, ele amava Sirius. Amava, sim. Nunca tinha sentido isso antes. Era amor, claro que era. Um amor que jamais seria correspondido. Como Lord Voldemort dissera.

Ao se dar conta disso, ele aceitou o fato, e isso foi o que detonou a maldição. Ele começou a sentir a dor em seus ossos, em seu peito, em seu rosto, uma dor tão forte e tão repentina que o fez largar a varinha e cair de joelhos no chão da cozinha. Não conseguia respirar, não conseguia gritar. Iria morrer, pensou.

Os joelhos falharam, ele caiu no chão, os olhos mal se mantendo abertos. Não tinha ar. A visão começou a embaçar, e Severus ainda pôde distinguir a silhueta de Sirius entrando na cozinha antes de perder os sentidos completamente.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

– Como está se sentindo?

Severus olhou em volta. Ele sentia um gosto horrível na boca, mas a cabeça parecia estar melhor agora.

– O que houve?

– Pensamos que pudesse dizer. Você simplesmente caiu na cozinha.

– E como...?

– Harry usou um bezoar. Isso melhorou, mas só as poções revigorantes é que fizeram o truque. Raios, Severus, você tem alguma alergia?

– Não, eu... acho que foi uma maldição...

– Maldição?

– Presente do Lord das Trevas.

– Mas só foram acionadas agora? Algum dispositivo de tempo? É seu aniversário e você não disse nada?

– Não é meu aniversário.

– Então, por que a maldição foi acionada agora? O que você fez?

– Eu só fiz um suco, só isso, Black! – Ele se impacientou. – E não sei o que acionou esse feitiço. – Ele mentiu como nunca antes: sem convicção. – Pode ter sido qualquer coisa: um pensamento, uma palavra, um sentimento. O Lord das Trevas era muito... caprichoso.

– Droga, Severus, que susto. Está bem agora?

– Estou. Mas não posso prometer que não vá acontecer de novo.

– Bom – Sirius franziu o cenho. – Você vai ter que ficar de olho para descobrir o que aciona esse feitiço. Se acontecer de novo, tente lançar uma faísca na varinha.

– Harry já foi?

– Foi avisar o... parceiro.

– Não pode dizer o nome dele? Sirius, isso está ficando demais.

– Não mude de assunto. Quero saber como você está.

– Excelente. Agora me deixe: preciso terminar o suco.

Sirius o encarou, estranho.

Naquela noite, eles fizeram amor como sempre. Não, não foi como sempre. Severus tentou abstrair-se. Tentou relevar o fato de que estava apaixonado por aquele homem. Pela primeira vez, ele se entregou. Fez amor a um amante. Ao homem que amava.

Ele gozou primeiro. Sirius o seguiu logo depois, mas daquela vez, Sirius não o abraçou depois. Virou-se para o lado. Severus se sentiu estranhamente abandonado.

Mas minutos depois, ele ouviu Sirius fungar.

– Sirius?

Nenhuma resposta. Severus chegou perto dele.

– Fiz alguma coisa errada?

O Animago estava chorando. Profundamente.

– Não, eu... Eu... Desculpe...

– Posso ajudar?

Parecia que ele chorava mais ainda. Soluçou, e foi entre soluços que confessou, num fiapo de voz:

– Eu... queria que você fosse Remus... Desculpe, desculpe...

Severus não pôde evitar as lágrimas. Num impulso, ele se abraçou a Sirius e fez uma outra confissão:

– Eu também queria ser. Acredite.

Abraçados, eles choraram juntos. Por amores perdidos.

**Capítulo 14 – Jardins luminosos **

– Eu quero pedir desculpas.

– Não tem do que se desculpar.

– Vou entender se você não quiser mais... mais...

– Não seja ridículo. Eu entrei nisso sabendo exatamente onde tinha me metido. Não vou parar agora.

– Droga, Snape. Você terminou não sendo nada daquilo que eu achava.

– Você também não é o celerado que eu pensava inicialmente. Mas você tem que admitir que teve momentos em que ficou bem próximo de ser um.

– Eu estou tentando me desculpar. Poderia ter fineza suficiente de me deixar terminar?

– É inútil. Já disse: não há do que se desculpar

– Quando eu penso que estamos nos dando bem...

– Não ouvi reclamações essa noite. – Risinho.

– Não estou falando _disso_, Snape. – Rosnado.

– Pensei que estávamos nos tratando pelos primeiros nomes, Sirius.

– Ah, você é impossível. – Sirius se ergueu. – Vou fazer o café. Hoje temos que renovar feitiços na lareira da casa de Harry, e vou precisar de sua ajuda, portanto, nada de ficar de papo para o ar!

Severus olhou-o sair do quarto e não reprimiu um sorrisinho. Para quem não o conhecia, era um sorrisinho cínico de sempre. Para os demais, era um sorriso muito atípico, cheio de afeição e ternura.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

A inauguração da casa de Harry ficaria eternamente gravada na lembrança de Severus. Em primeiro lugar, porque Harry deixara a decoração de seu lar a cargo do namorado. Por isso, a casa tinha uma aparência mais do que Slytherin. Pior do que isso: havia uma atmosfera decididamente Malfoy.

Finalmente, Severus pôde rever Draco. Os dois tinham sofrido muito no cativeiro. Lord Voldemort adorava se gabar a Severus sobre o que tinha feito a Draco. Uma vez apenas, quando Severus estava semimorto nas masmorras, Voldemort obrigara Draco a ir até ele.

O herdeiro dos Malfoy estava vestido como prostituta e fora obrigado a se oferecer para Severus. Era uma humilhação muito grande porque Severus era o rebotalho dos Death Eaters, menos que um cachorro, certamente muito abaixo de Wormtail. O rapaz, vestido com lingerie feminina, parecia ainda mais semimorto que ele, notara Severus na ocasião. Ele não quis pensar no que tinham feito a ele. Voldemort adorava agredir seus oponentes nos pontos mais fracos. No caso de Draco, era o orgulho e a imagem. O rapaz parecia mesmo mortificado.

Severus tentou não pensar naqueles momentos terríveis quando reviu Draco. Preferiu se concentrar no encontro entre o filho de Lucius Malfoy e Sirius. Foi memorável.

Ver Sirius Black constrangido e contido era uma experiência inigualável. O animago estava tão tenso que parecia a ponto de se quebrar. Severus estava achando aquilo muito divertido.

Observando com cuidado, mais tarde, Severus notou que a casa não tinha o ar pomposo dos Malfoy. Era melhor assim: Harry não parecia ser o tipo capaz de se sentir à vontade no fausto e ostentação. Foi refrescante ver que Draco tinha mudado seus conceitos. Estava mais tratável, mais maduro. Diplomático, também. Tanto que garantiu a Severus que não poria os pés em Xanadu sem assegurar total concordância com Sirius, para não magoar Harry.

Foi uma noite interessante.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Outra noite interessante foi um jantar com o casal Potter-Malfoy em Xanadu. Não era qualquer ocasião especial, tanto que o cardápio foi despretensioso: lasanha. Mas a champanhe depois da sobremesa deveria ter alertado que havia algo no ar.

Harry estava esperando um filho. Sirius quase teve um ao saber disso.

Severus foi imediatamente recrutado como parteira e ginecologista. Não, eles não quiseram nem ouvir falar em voltar ao mundo bruxo.

O mais estranho é que, assim que o casal Potter deixara Xanadu, Sirius começou a interrogar Severus.

– O que você sabe sobre esse Malfoy?

– Como assim?

– Ele vai ser bom pai? Ele gosta de crianças?

– Nenhum Malfoy é especialmente carinhoso. Mas Draco parece muito dedicado a Harry. Suponho que ele vá ser dedicado à criança também. O que tem em mente?

– Só estou protegendo meu afilhado e meu... sobrinho. Quer dizer, é como se fosse meu sobrinho. E seu também, claro. Já que você era tão ligado a Lucius, Draco é como se fosse um sobrinho, não? Harry me disse que você protegia o garoto em Hogwarts.

– Não seja ridículo. Lucius não me suportava. Mas eu tinha que manter aparências com uma família como os Malfoy. É uma coisa Slytherin. Você é um Gryffindor, não sei se entende.

– Severus, esqueceu que eu sou um Black? É claro que eu entendo políticas de puro-sangues.

– Ótimo. Então, lembre-se: Draco é um Malfoy. Mesmo que tenha abandonado o sobrenome e seja tratado apenas como Potter, ele pensa como um Malfoy. Draco não ameaçaria seu próprio herdeiro.

– E por que ele não carregou um, ele mesmo? Não gostei dessa idéia de Harry estar grávido.

– O que me preocupa é que agora Draco é quem terá que ter contato com o mundo Muggle – dificilmente uma tarefa fácil para um Malfoy.

– Harry só está grávido, Severus, não doente. Ele pode sair de casa se quiser.

– Não entre Muggles, Sirius. Eles não têm experiência com homens grávidos. A visão pode alertá-los de que se trata de bruxos. E, pelo que eu li, o folclore desta parte do mundo reputa bruxos como raptores de crianças pequenas. Portanto, se ele for reconhecido como bruxo, e se algum tempo depois, ele aparecer com um bebê...

– Entendi. Você tem experiências com Muggles, não?

– O imprestável do meu pai era Muggle, se é o que tem em mente.

– Podia dar umas aulas para Malfoy? Não quero deixar Harry preocupado. Não no estado dele.

– Não podia se preocupar comigo? Sou eu que vou ter que dar uma de parteiro.

– Você vai se sair bem. Você sempre se sai bem.

– Desde quando?

– Desde sempre. Por que você acha que Dumbledore lhe confiava as coisas mais difíceis? Porque você fazia.

Severus o olhou, admirado. Ele se deu conta do quanto Dumbledore tentou convencer Sirius de que um ex-Death Eater não era um oxímoro. Alguma coisa tinha penetrado aquele crânio denso.

– Isso é um elogio?

– É. – Sirius revirou os olhos ao notar o ar sarcástico do outro. – Não se acostume. Não é todo dia que estou com esse bom humor, só porque vou ser tio.

– Se isso é bom humor... Você está uma pilha. O que foi? É o filho de Harry? Não é pelo bebê ser meio Malfoy, é? Não, não é. Você teria tido um ataque, não estaria tão... melancólico.

Foi aí que Severus se deu conta.

– Merlin, isso tem a ver com Lupin.

O animago perdeu a cor, de olhos arregalados.

– Merda, Severus. Por que você tem que ser tão observador?

Sirius se postou em frente à lareira, de costas para o outro. Severus se aproximou dele.

– Sim, é Remus. – A voz de Sirius era baixa. – Ele teria adorado saber a notícia. Ele adorava bebês. Posso até ver como ele estaria paparicando Harry. Estaria fazendo planos, ia querer montar um quarto aqui para quando o bebê viesse nos visitar. Ia se oferecer para ser babá sempre que eles quisessem. Droga, ele ia ficar mais animado do que os dois.

Severus chegou mais perto. Pôs uma mão no ombro de Sirius. Ele não se virou.

– Sim, ele ficaria animado.

– Você não se importa que eu fale dele?

– Já conversamos sobre isso. – Severus ignorou a dor no seu coração. – Vai melhorar.

Sirius não se virou, mas cobriu a mão de Severus com a sua, no seu ombro.

– Espero que tenha razão.

Aquela noite, o sexo foi memorável. Mas Sirius não gritou o nome de Remus. Estranhamente, Severus não achou nenhum consolo naquilo.

**Capítulo 15 – Milagre de arte rara**

O menino de Harry nasceu, saudável e forte. Era a coisa mais lindinha, rosadinha, de olhos claros e cabelo preto. Severus não se lembrava muito de Draco quando bebê, mas parecia que os traços fisionômicos do pequeno favoreciam o lado Malfoy. Sirius jurava que ele parecia consigo mesmo quando criança – e não importava que ele fosse apenas um primo distante.

Os meses passaram-se rapidamente, como tende a acontecer quando as tarefas se acumulam. Damien era o centro das atenções dos quatro. O garoto adorava os tios e Snuffles, que de vez em quando vinha visitá-lo. Quando ele completou dois anos com um vocabulário invejável, Sirius quase tinha esquecido que um de seus pais era um Malfoy. Ajudava o fato de que Draco agora era Draco Potter. Também ajudava ele ver Harry feliz como nunca antes.

Em Xanadu, Severus se mantinha ocupado pesquisando ingredientes locais para poções. Com a ajuda de Draco, ele trocava poções por mantimentos numa aldeia bruxa ali perto. Severus ainda não sabia direito onde estava, mas isso não importava. A vida era boa, e Sirius estava sempre por perto.

Com o tempo, Severus notou que Sirius não falava tanto em Remus. Foi se tornando também mais carinhoso. Mas não que houvesse romance. Eles pareciam mais dois companheiros de dormitório que trepavam juntos. É bem verdade que trepavam feito dois coelhos, de um jeito intenso, mas impessoal.

Era o melhor sexo que Severus já tivera na vida. Ele mal se lembrava do tempo em que sexo era igual a dor, humilhação e tortura.

Sirius vinha há tempos pedindo que Severus tomasse as rédeas na cama e aceitasse o papel mais ativo. Severus foi aos poucos. Na verdade, ele queria muito experimentar uma posição que nunca fizera, mas mais do que isso, queria finalmente ver o rosto de Sirius em êxtase. Por isso, ele se esforçou para fazer aquilo o mais excitante possível.

Foram dias de preparação. Sirius estava subindo pelas paredes.

– Se você não quer, é só dizer!

– Não precisa se alterar. Eu só quero preparar tudo de maneira satisfatória.

Pelado, com uma ereção farta e ávida, Sirius se sentou na cama, impaciente:

– Acha que não gostaria de uma satisfação? De preferência, uma rápida e duradoura!

– Lá vem você com suas incoerências. Mas é bom que uma coisa fique bem clara. – Severus se virou para ele, os olhos pretos parecendo carvões em brasa. – Se você está me dando controle, eu exercerei esse controle. Não admitirei questionamentos ou resistência.

Sirius arregalou os olhos:

– O que você vai fazer?

O risinho foi mais do que sarcástico; foi enigmático:

– Você gostaria de saber, não? Não se preocupe: não vai ter nenhum dano permanente.

– Severus!

Tarde demais. Ele já se atirara em cima de Sirius, disposto a realmente assumir o papel de ativo. Portanto, a primeira coisa que ele atacou foram os lábios convidativos e proibidos. Eles nunca tinham se beijado.

Severus não agüentava mais de vontade. Ele devorou Sirius, não largando aqueles lábios, explorando toda aquela boca enquanto puxava o outro bruxo para junto de seu corpo, ajeitando-se junto dele.

Sirius nada disse, até porque Severus tinha simplesmente tomado conta de sua boca, e os pensamentos rapidamente lhe fugiam. Nunca tinha imaginado que Severus podia ser tão incisivo, tão quente, tão decidido.

Os lábios talentosos escorregaram para o pescoço de Sirius, detendo-se com determinação na junção entre pescoço e ombro, subindo para a orelha, descendo para o ombro, percorrendo-o até a nuca. Sirius não sabia se tinha derretido ou se estava totalmente aceso.

Após certificar-se de que os últimos vestígios de pensamento racional tinham deixado seu parceiro, Severus acariciou o peito e fixou seus lábios no mamilo direito, chupando, lambendo e mordiscando. Depois, mordeu com força o biquinho, e Sirius sibilou, entre dor e prazer, pois a língua lavou sensualmente a área dolorida, enquanto os dedos elegantes puxavam o outro biquinho, já duro e ereto como outras partes da anatomia de Sirius.

O animago se espalhou na cama, dando a Severus amplo campo de ação. Ele distribuiu beijos, lambidas e mordidinhas pelo abdômen, até finalmente usar a língua na ereção e deixar Sirius mais do que pronto. De repente, ele parou e encarou os olhos cinza que mal conseguiam focalizar nele.

– Que... foi? – foi o que Sirius conseguiu indagar.

– Tem certeza?

– Por Merlin, sim... Sim, por favor...

Severus usou um _Accio_ para buscar o lubrificante enquanto mantinha os beijos na parte interna das coxas do animago, que suspirava. Ele lambuzou perto da entrada de Sirius uma, depois duas vezes. Sirius estremeceu de expectativa, e Severus finalmente introduziu um dedo lubrificado na abertura, enquanto abocanhava a ereção, que parecia ter crescido.

Sirius gemeu alto, por vários minutos, enquanto Severus lambuzava mais dedos e introduzia mais dedos. Ele estava tão apertado, tão convidativo... Severus também mal se agüentava, enquanto preparava o amante.

– Por favor… Mais! – Sirius estava quase gritando. – Eu quero... Eu preciso...

– Diga, Sirius… – A voz sedosa de Severus estava ainda mais baixa, mais sedutora. – O que você quer?

Perdido em prazer, Sirius sentiu mais um dedo entrando e gritou:

– Você...! Por favor...! Quero você!

Severus pegou os tornozelos de Sirius e ergueu-os até seus ombros, enquanto posicionou sua própria ereção, grossa e pingando, na abertura. Severus apreciou a vista: Sirius estava esparramado na cama, a cabeça para trás, o cabelo negro espalhado pelos lençóis, o peito arfando de desejo, o corpo todo coberto por uma camada de suor, escancarado, selvagem, exposto de tal maneira que Severus não poderia deixar de sentir uma resposta em seu membro.

– Olhe para mim, Sirius – exigiu, na sua voz de professor. – Olhe!

Os olhos de Sirius se abriram de supetão, encontrando-se com os dois carvões em brasa. Severus simplesmente afundou no buraco apertadinho e quente, e decretou:

– Eu tenho você.

– Oh, Merlin, você tem mesmo…

Severus ajeitou-se todinho dentro de Sirius, observando a reação do animago. Quando Severus finalmente começou a se movimentar, demorou um pouco a achar o ângulo certo. Mas achou. Sirius uivou, e Severus impiedosamente estocou-lhe ali, com precisão e ritmo intenso.

Em pouco tempo, tudo tinha terminado. Sirius, completamente fora de si, percebeu que tinha que rever vários conceitos.

O primeiro dele era deixar Severus conduzir mais vezes.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Sirius Black reviu muitos conceitos ao longo de muitos meses. Draco ainda o surpreendia e fizera isso de novo quando engravidou, alegando que queria experimentar o tipo de conexão que Harry tinha com Damien. Sirius adorou a notícia, e adoraria ainda mais quando viu nos seus braços a coisinha rosinha, careca, de olhos esverdeados, encarando-o. Mas isso só aconteceu bem mais tarde. Antes disso, ele tinha outros conceitos a rever.

Outro conceito a ser revisto era Severus. Desde o primeiro dia que Severus tomara o controle, Sirius tinha sido obrigado a admitir que algo mudara. Em primeiro lugar, eles faziam amor. Não era mais sexo impessoal. Droga, agora ele fazia amor com Severus, ele não fazia mais sexo com um corpo quente imaginando ser Remus.

E há quanto tempo ele não confundia Severus com Remus? Não havia o que confundir. Eles não se comparavam, não eram equivalentes. Finalmente, Remus tinha deixado de ser um fantasma. Severus era presente, e Remus podia estar para sempre na sua vida, mas era Severus quem o beijava. Oh, Merlin, e como ele beijava.

Só que Severus não sabia disso.

Severus não tinha esperanças de ser retribuído, mas tinha decidido se entregar a Sirius, totalmente. Isso o deixava feliz, e sabia que, mesmo pensando em Remus, era ele, Severus, quem dava prazer àquele homem. E, droga, ele amava Sirius.

Naquela noite, Severus começou usando os lábios e dentes no pescoço de Sirius, e foi descendo no corpo firme de seu amante. Severus seguiu uma trilha sinuosa pelo peito, abdômen, umbigo, monte pubiano, até deter-se na pontinha do pênis ereto de Sirius, lambendo gulosamente todo o líquido que vazava da aberturinha. O animago se contorceu, excitado:

– Por favor, por favor… Severus… Faça amor comigo…

Severus quase teve um troço. Nunca antes Sirius tinha mencionado seu nome. Nunca antes tinha pedido diretamente.

Habilmente, Severus continuou a sucção e esticou-se para pegar o lubrificante. Ele sempre fazia questão de preparar Sirius completamente, e o outro geralmente protestava pela demora. Ele cobriu seus dedos com a substância oleosa, e então pôs dois deles de uma vez só em Sirius. O animago uivou, e Severus então lambeu-lhe atrás das bolas, uma área extremamente sensível.

– Porra, Severus. Agora! – Sirius meio suspirou, meio xingou. – Vem logo!

Severus rapidamente lambuzou sua própria ereção e afundou-se no corpo do parceiro. Não pôde evitar maravilhar-se. Ele sentia algo dentro dele derreter-se toda vez que se unia a Sirius.

Infelizmente, não demorou muito. Ele se mexeu rapidamente, do jeito que ele sabia que Sirius gostava, e sorriu ao ouvir os gemidos, suspiros e gritos do outro. Ele amava Sirius, mas amava ouvi-lo demonstrar como ele se sentiam quando faziam amor.

Em breve, porém, Sirius ficou todo tenso e gritou seu nome, despejando o líquido perolado na mão de Severus. Em poucos segundos, Severus também gritou seu nome, desabando sobre seu corpo.

Com dificuldade, Sirius se virou e beijou-o apaixonadamente, mesmo que eles nem tivesse fôlego direito para aquilo.

– Eu amo você, Severus... – Sirius encarou seus olhos, o rosto de Severus entre suas mãos. – Desculpe, mas eu amo.

– Seu tolo. Não sabe que eu já o amo há muito tempo?

Eles se beijaram, e se acariciaram, amantes plenos finalmente. Abraçados, deixaram-se levar pelo sono, sem imaginar o que estava para acontecer.

Sem imaginar que Lord Voldemort mandava lembranças, tão certo como o sol traria seus primeiros raios na manhã.


	4. Parte IV O decreto de Kublai Khan

_**Parte IV – O decreto de Kublai Khan**_

**Capítulo 16 – A sombra da abóbada do prazer**

_Cinco anos mais tarde_

– Muito bem, Sr. Potter. – A voz de Severus provocou tensão no seu aluno. – Vamos uma última vez. Pode recitar desde o início, por favor.

A voz infantil pôs-se a recitar, de olho no mapa à frente:

– Os continentes do mundo são África, América, Ásia, Europa e Oceania. O maior país do mundo é a China.

– Não se esqueça de mencionar as regiões polares: Ártico e Antártica. Acho que já chega por hoje. Amanhã vamos estudar também as capitais da Europa Ocidental, então sugiro que olhe seu livro hoje.

– Mas, tio Sev, já tem todo o dever de matemática...

– Durante as aulas, Sr. Potter, eu sou o Prof. Snape.

Damien fez cara de muxoxo:

– Sim, senhor, Prof. Snape.

– Muito bem. Pode recolher seus livros e esperar seu pai, que certamente já virá buscá-lo.

– Posso brincar com Snuffles um pouco?

– Só se for no jardim. E se o sol começar a desaparecer, já sabe.

– Sim, senhor. Eu trago Snuffles para dentro assim que o sol começar a descer. Será que o tio Sirius não quer brincar também?

Severus sentiu uma dor no coração, mas não demonstrou ao menino. Ao invés disso, ele explicou, com voz suave:

– Você sabe que seu tio adora brincar com você, Damien. Mas ele tem essa doença, você sabe...

– Eu sei. Eu queria que ele ficasse bom logo...

– Eu também, Damien.

Foram interrompidos por um grande cão preto que entrou na sala de aula, latindo. O rosto de Damien se iluminou num sorriso:

– Snuffles!

O imenso cão pulou em cima do menino, de apenas seis anos, derrubando-o no chão e lambendo-lhe o rosto todo. Severus achou a cena adorável, mas teve que disfarçar o rosto e ralhar:

– Snuffles! Você sabe que não pode entrar aqui!

O cão saiu de cima do garoto e abaixou a cabeça e as orelhas diante de Severus, ganindo. Severus explicou:

– Não precisa fazer essa cara. Damien já encerrou sua aula, e eu lhe dei permissão de brincarem lá fora.

Imediatamente, o cão ergueu a cabeça e começou a abanar o rabo entusiasticamente. Damien se ergueu e perguntou:

– Podemos ir, tio Sev?

– Podem ir agora. Mas juízo, hein?

Os dois saíram correndo, Snuffles latindo alegremente. Severus sabia o quanto ele gostava desse momento.

Ainda tinha algum tempo até o Sol desaparecer. Talvez ele pudesse trabalhar um pouco no porão. Os livros que ele encomendara de Kathmandu chegaram, e ele não tivera oportunidade de examiná-los.

Ele precisava encontrar a solução. Ele não deixaria Lord Voldemort vencer, anos depois de morto. Ele seria feliz.

Os dois mal tinham começado a correr pelo jardim, quando as proteções brilharam e a cabeleira preta rebelde característica de Harry apareceu bem perto deles. Damien gritou de alegria, e Snuffles também se jogou em cima de Harry. Ele rapidamente trouxe os dois para dentro.

– Ah, pai – choramingava Damien. – A gente tava brincando.

– Precisamos ir agora. Você pode brincar mais com Snuffles amanhã. Agora, pegue suas coisas e dê tchau para Snuffles e para o Prof. Snape.

– Tá bom. Até amanhã, Prof. Snape.

– Até amanhã, Damien. Espero que você tenha um bom descanso e faça seus deveres.

– Tchau, Snuffles. – O garoto acariciou o cachorro. – Tio Sev, manda um beijo pro tio Sirius.

– Eu mando, sim. E mande um beijo pro seu irmãozinho e seu pai.

– Tá, tio Sev. Vem, Snuffles.

Os dois saíram correndo para o lado de fora. Harry olhou para Severus, enquanto caminhavam atrás do menino e do cão:

– Tudo bem?

– Como sempre.

– Aqueles livros chegaram?

– Sim, mas não pude ler.

– Draco pretende fazer mais pesquisas a partir do mês que vem. Ele tem conseguido consolidar a empresa de proteção contra Artes das Trevas, graças ao treinamento que você deu. Vamos conseguir, Severus.

– Sim, nós vamos. Por favor, diga isso a Sirius sempre que puder. Ele às vezes parece um tanto... deprimido.

– Ele não perdeu a esperança, Severus.

– Nem eu. – Ele deu um pequeno e triste sorriso. – Abraços a Draco e ao pequeno.

– Cuidem-se, vocês dois. E vamos almoçar juntos, domingo.

Severus observou Harry pegar o filho e sumir atrás das proteções. Snuffles veio trotando até ele. Severus acariciou-o atrás da orelha e entrou de novo para dentro de casa, o cachorro atrás.

O sol estava bem baixo, então ele resolveu ir para o quarto da transformação. Avisou o cão:

– Está quase na hora. Preciso escrever um bilhete rápido.

Os dois subiram as escadas construídas desde que o pesadelo começara. O quarto da transformação era até bonito: havia o teto alto, o imenso janelão de frente para as montanhas, o sofá espaçoso em frente à lindíssima paisagem, o grande poleiro (já abastecido de água fresca e comida), a prateleira com os livros, e a escrivaninha, sempre com papel e caneta. Era no último andar, uma espécie de sótão, e era muito, muito espaçoso. Nem sempre Severus deixava um bilhete, mas ele precisava avisar sobre os livros.

"_Meu amor,_

_Os livros que esperávamos chegaram do Nepal. Infelizmente, não tive tempo de lê-los. Harry disse que Draco espera ter novidades em breve._

_Já limpei o poleiro, então você não precisa fazer isso. Mas lamento informar que Snuffles vai tomar um banho em breve. Não vou avisar quando, caso contrário, você o avisa e ele foge para a Floresta, tentando escapar do banho. Não quero usar Petrificus de novo._

_Morro de saudades suas. Cada dia é um tormento. O sol já está baixo e preciso terminar._

_Com amor,_

_Severus"_

Ele dobrou o bilhete e deixou-o à vista. Snuffles ganiu, já sentado no sofá. Severus viu o sol quase sumindo na linha do horizonte e sentou-se ao lado do cão, acariciando-lhe o lugarzinho mágico atrás da orelha.

Encarou os últimos raios de sol.

Não iria demorar.

**Capítulo 17 – Na direção do mar sem sol**

Em Xanadu, o pôr-do-sol sempre fora magnífico. O céu pintava-se de dourados, púrpuras e vermelhos, em rajadas furiosas, como se aquela luz fosse a última oportunidade da Natureza fazer uma declaração. Eram momentos mágicos.

Literalmente mágicos, eram esses momentos para Severus, que observava, com o coração partido, os últimos raios de sol sobre o pêlo negro de Snuffles. Ele sentia os músculos reclamando, os ossos se realinhando já naquele momento, e uma raiva o consumia. "_Por favor, mais um pouco. Só mais um pouco", _quase rezou

O pêlo se recolhia, pedaços de pele humana começavam a aparecer. Mas Severus ficava de olhos grudados na cabeça. Via o focinho se encolher, os olhos separarem-se, tornarem-se cinza. Os pêlos iam dando lugar a um rosto humano, ao rosto amado. Severus começava a reconhecer o rosto de Sirius, seus olhos se enchiam de água, ele tentava ignorar a dor em seu próprio corpo, quando as penas brotavam de sua pele.

Ele esticava o braço, tentava fazer os dedos tocaram o rosto que tanto amava, mas logo já não eram dedos, e sim garras, e não era um braço, mas uma asa, que não tinha pele, e sim penas negras.

O rosto de Sirius o via, e mal o reconhecia. Snuffles rapidamente estava sumindo, dando lugar ao humano Sirius.

Eles só tinham alguns segundos. Eles só tinham _aqueles_ segundos.

O sol sumia por trás das montanhas. E no exato momento em que sua luz desaparecia, Severus não mais enxergava Sirius. Seus olhos tinham mudado. Todo o seu corpo tinha mudado.

Não havia mais Severus. Só Nilyx, a fênix negra. Menor que a fênix de fogo, como Fawkes, a fênix da noite tinha as penas negras e um faixa prateada no peito. Eram extremamente raras, fiéis se fossem adotadas como animais de bruxos e magos, com algumas capacidades mágicas próprias.

Nilyx soltou um grito na noite e agitou as asas. Sirius cobriu o braço com o braçador de couro que tinham confeccionado especialmente para Nilyx e esticou-o, convidando a fênix negra a se aproximar. Nilyx sobrevoou o quarto da mudança, alongando as asas, até pousar gentilmente no braço de Sirius.

O ex-animago sorriu com doçura para a ave e fez seus dedos alisarem a cabeça do bicho, depois o peito prateado.

– Olá, Nilyx.

A fênix abriu o bico e soltou outro grito, agitando as asas. Sirius andou com a ave empoleirada no braço e depositou-a no poleiro, dizendo:

– Eu solto você mais tarde. Por enquanto, tome uma água.

Nilyx abriu as asas novamente, encarrapitada no seu poleiro.

– Que agitação é essa? Ah, um bilhete. É isso que quer me mostrar?

Sirius leu o bilhete, e isso pareceu aquietar a fênix um pouco mais. Ele leu e releu as palavras, e depois cheirou o papel. Fechou os olhos, absorvendo o cheiro de Severus. Como ele sentia saudade...

Com um suspiro, ele desceu para ver os livros. A fênix continuou no seu poleiro, procurando água no bebedouro. Mais tarde, ela sairia para voar na noite.

Sirius voltou para se sentar à escrivaninha e examinar os livros vindos do Nepal. Ali poderia estar a resposta. Eles tinham que encontrar a resposta.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Tudo acontecera assim que eles declararam amor um ao outro. Precisamente na mesma noite, cinco longos anos antes. Mais tarde, eles perceberam que esse tinha sido o gatilho que detonara a maldição. Até descobrir isso, contudo, o susto tinha sido grande.

Severus acordou naquela manhã e viu-se na cama não com Sirius, mas com Snuffles. Ficou intrigado, porque Snuffles raramente fazia uma aparição, a menos que Sirius estivesse chateado.

– Sirius? – Severus se dirigiu ao cachorro, e sentiu-se idiota fazendo isso. – O que foi? Vamos conversar sobre isso?

O cachorro (até então dormindo) latiu para ele baixinho, e depois se sentou na cama. Então, ele começou a ganir, e a chegar perto de Severus, que não entendeu o comportamento.

– Se quer me dizer alguma coisa, não seria melhor voltar ao normal para podermos conversar?

Snuffles chorou ainda mais alto, as orelhas caídas, um ar extremamente triste e angustiado. Severus deu de ombros:

– Está bem. Se não quer, não posso obrigá-lo. Mas também não vou saber o que quer me dizer.

O dia inteiro, porém, Severus sentiu que Sirius estava agindo como uma criança: transformado em cão, ele não podia falar. Então do que estava reclamando? Ele desceu ao laboratório e ficou lá. Snuffles não deixou seu lado.

Trabalhando no laboratório, Severus perdeu a noção do tempo, e estava morrendo de fome quando subiu para a cozinha. A tarde estava chegando ao fim, e mais um glorioso pôr-do-sol se anunciava.

– Não está com fome? Prefere jantar comigo à mesa ou vou ter que fazer uma tigela de ração para você?

Snuffles latiu, parecendo magoado.

– Ora, que droga, Sirius! Por que não volta logo e falamos sobre o que está chateando você?

Ganido. Uivo curto.

– Droga, eu nem sei se você pode me ouvir, mas se estiver, por favor, escute isso. . Se você está mudando de idéia sobre nós dois ou nosso... arranjo, eu preciso saber. – Severus engoliu em seco. – Se vai me deixar, se quiser que eu deixe essa casa, então me diga. Mas você vai ter que me dizer. Vamos ter que conversar sobre isso.

Snuffles chegou perto dele e puxou suas vestes com os dentes, quase uivando de tão angustiado. Severus perdeu a paciência.

– Pare com isso! Eu tenho que fazer o jantar! E já que prefere continuar assim, vai ser ração para você!

Foi quando o Sol se pôs.

De repente, Severus sentiu uma dor lancinante percorrer-lhe o corpo todo. Ele se dobrou, gemendo, e logo não se sustentou mais nas pernas. Quando caiu no chão da cozinha e tentou se apoiar nos braços, viu que eles estavam mudando. Criando coisas pretas. Coisas que furavam sua pele, saindo de baixo da pele.

Pareciam... penas.

Uma confusão terrível seguiu-se, e Severus não se lembrou de mais nada.

Sirius ergueu-se, intrigado como tinha passado tanto tempo como Snuffles, mesmo sem querer. Mas não teve tempo de ficar muito intrigado. Estava na cozinha, onde naquele momento havia um pássaro voando, enlouquecido, esbarrando em tudo, derrubando coisas das prateleiras, tentando desesperadamente achar uma saída.

Sirius tentou acalmar a ave, notando que ela não era uma coruja. Era toda preta, e podia ser um corvo. Mas era grande demais para ser um corvo. Era magnífica, também.

O bicho fugia de Sirius, que tentou abrir uma janela para deixá-lo voltar lá para fora. Quando a ave pousou na borda de um armário, Sirius notou que ela possuía uma mancha grande e prateada no peito, e não era um corvo, nem águia nem um falcão, muito comuns na região.

De repente, o bicho desapareceu diante de seus olhos, com uma nuvem negra. Sirius arregalou os olhos: era uma fênix negra, uma fênix da noite, um bicho que se julgava estar extinto.

E aquela fênix era Severus.

**Capítulo 18 – Profetizando guerras**

– Sirius? O que aconteceu? Severus está bem?

– Não, Harry, eu acho que não. Desculpe chegar a essa hora e sem avisar, mas... algo está acontecendo.

– Nossa, você está pálido. Senta aqui.

– E Draco?

– Dormindo. Ele tem dormido muito, com a gravidez e tudo mais. Damien também está dormindo. Mas conte-me o que houve com Severus.

– Eu acho que ele pode estar sob uma maldição de Voldemort.

– O quê??? Voldemort morreu há anos. Por que está dizendo isso?

– Harry, hoje de manhã, eu acordei como Snuffles e não consegui voltar à forma humana. O dia inteiro, eu quero dizer. Tentei, tentei, e não consegui. Então eu comecei a voltar a ser humano. Aí, de repente, Severus começou a se transformar também!

– Severus? Mas ele não é um animago. Ao menos, não que eu saiba.

– Por isso mesmo! Ele se transformou numa fênix negra, e é claro que ele não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo. O bicho ficou apavorado, e começou a quebrar a cozinha toda, voando desesperado. Aí ele desapareceu e acho que foi para a floresta. Mas, Harry, ele não sabe ser bicho! E se algum falcão o pegar? Ou um outro animal? Merlin, Harry, ele é uma presa fácil.

– Mas por que você acha que é uma maldição?

– Porque foi de repente. Que nem aquela outra vez. Eu só não sei o que detonou isso.

– E afetou você também?

– Acho que sim. Mas eu consegui me transformar de volta. Afinal, eu sei como. Mas ele não sabe, Harry. – Sirius parecia desesperado, a ponto de começar a chorar. – Harry, ele não sabe ser bicho e também não sabe voltar à forma humana. Eu nem sei se ele vai voltar à forma humana. Se for uma maldição, ele pode passar a vida inteira como ave!

– Calma, Sirius.

– Como, calma? Não me diga para ter calma! Droga, Harry, agora que a gente tinha se acertado, isso acontece!

– Vocês tinham se acertado?

– É, sabe... – Sirius ficou encabulado, um sorriso tímido. Coçou a cabeça e deu de ombros: – Ele gostava de mim, e eu não sabia.

– Sirius... – Harry deu um risinho. – Acho que só você não sabia. Até Damien sabia.

Aquilo arrancou outro sorriso embaraçado de Sirius.

– É... Bom... Mas a gente se acertou, e agora eu estou preocupado com ele, Harry. Só Merlin sabe o que pode atacá-lo de noite na tundra, se ele não sabe direito como ser uma ave.

– Fique calmo. Vamos procurar por ele. Olhe, vou avisar Draco e já volto. Ele pode sair de Xanadu?

– Acho que não. As proteções detectam animagos, porque na época Wormtail era vivo. Isso nunca foi trocado.

– Que bom. Assim podemos tentar rastreá-lo.

Eles passaram a noite na floresta que circundava Xanadu. Quando o dia começava a amanhecer, Harry encontrou Sirius. Por sorte, ele viu o que aconteceu.

Assim que os primeiros raios do Sol surgiram no horizonte, Sirius começou a se transformar. Harry acompanhou a aflição, o desespero, em que Sirius tentava reverter a mudança e manter sua forma humana. Inútil. Snuffles apareceu, e parecia agitadíssimo, ganindo e pulando, e puxando Harry pelas calças para irem até a floresta.

– Snuffles? Ache Severus!

O cachorro largou Harry e correu floresta adentro, Harry tentando ir em seu encalço. Mas Snuffles se perdeu na mata densa, e Harry achou melhor ficar perto da casa.

Em minutos, um ruído alto de Aparatação o assustou. Severus apareceu, absolutamente desalinhado, vestes rasgadas, cabelo ainda pior do que o de costume, arranhões no rosto. Harry o chamou:

– Severus!

Aliviado, Harry o abraçou e o levou para dentro de casa. O seu ex-professor estava francamente atordoado.

– O que...

– Calma, calma. – Harry o pôs sentado à mesa da cozinha. – Vou fazer um chá, que tal?

– Tem comida? Estou esfomeado, e nem sei direito o que houve...

– Você passou a noite como uma ave negra mágica aparentemente extinta.

– Hum?

Harry contou tudo o que Sirius tinha lhe contado, e Severus ainda processava as informações quando alguém bateu à porta da cozinha. Severus por um minuto teve uma esperança de que fosse Sirius. Mas era Draco, com Damien no colo, a barriga levemente arredondada. Ele encarou Harry, bravo:

– Você está aí? Por que não me avisou que Severus estava bem? – Draco olhou com mais atenção para Severus e comentou. – Na verdade, ele não parece tão bem.

– Ev! Ev! – gritou Damien, que ainda não falava, mas articulava algumas sílabas.

Draco olhou para o filho, que agitava os braços e queria se jogar para cima de Severus. Era impressionante como o garoto gostava de Severus.

– Venha cá, Damien. – disse o ex-professor

– Ev! – Damien parou de gritar quando foi levado a sua pessoa favorita, os pezinhos fincados nas coxas, as mãozinhas direto no nariz. – Ev, papai.

– O que aconteceu com você? – indagou Draco.

– Não tenho certeza. Harry parece saber mais do que eu.

– E Sirius?

Harry repetiu a história toda para Draco, que empalideceu. Damien estava ficando chateado no colo de Severus, então ele pediu para descer, e começou a caminhar pela cozinha, Harry de olho no diabinho.

– Draco? – Severus notou a palidez do outro. – Você sabe algo sobre isso?

– Acho que sim. Não tenho certeza. – Ele parecia confuso e arrasado. – Droga, Severus, eu espero que não seja nada disso que estou pensando.

– No que você está pensando?

– Isso é coisa do Lord. – Draco ainda não conseguia dizer o nome de Voldemort. – Ele adorava lançar essas maldições sem tempo definido. Elas funcionam à base de circunstâncias específicas: quando as condições certas se reúnem, a maldição se aciona praticamente de maneira autônoma.

– E como desfazer a maldição?

– Logicamente, seria desfazendo as circunstâncias. O problema é que não se sabe exatamente as circunstâncias. Meu pai me falou de um feitiço geral para esse tipo de maldição. Conhecendo o Lord, não estou muito certo de que daria certo. Ainda mais quando nós nem sabemos direito de que circunstâncias estamos falando.

Severus abaixou a cabeça.

– Eu acho que sei.

– Como assim?

– Ele dizia que eu jamais seria amado. Ninguém nunca seria capaz de me amar, segundo ele. Acho que a maldição foi uma maneira de assegurar a sua profecia.

Harry pegou Damien no colo pouco antes do menino tentar se enfiar no forno e indagou:

– Eu não estou entendendo.

– Sirius e eu... – Severus enrubesceu um pouco antes de continuar: – ... admitimos nossos sentimentos.

– Sirius também?

– Sim. Na verdade, foi ele quem admitiu. Eu já sabia há muito tempo.

Draco assentiu:

– Sim, faz sentido. O feitiço foi acionado quando o amor foi correspondido. Todos nós sabemos o quanto o Lord odiava o amor.

– Por isso Sirius vira bicho e Severus também? Mas Severus nem é animago!

– Pelo que vocês disseram – continuou Draco –, a intenção é que um tenha forma humana enquanto o outro for animal. Desta maneira, eles estarão sempre sozinhos. Eternamente esperando um momento em que poderão ser os dois humanos de novo. Só que o Lord não deixaria isso acontecer. Portanto, as condições de transformações seriam garantidas.

– O Sol – deduziu Severus. – Quando o Sol se levanta...

– ... é quando vocês se transformam – completou Harry, tentando controlar o filho que se contorcia para sair do seu colo. – Afinal de contas, o que pode ser mais certo do que o nascer do Sol?

Draco assentiu de novo, pegando Damien no colo. O menino queria mexer em tudo, e Harry não estava deixando, então ele foi para o pai que o deixava se divertir.

Severus estava cabisbaixo, exausto de várias maneiras, mal prestando atenção no que eles diziam. Só o que ele ouvira é que ele não podia ficar junto de Sirius. Agora Sirius só aparecia quando ele virava uma ave negra extinta.

Neste momento, um barulho ensurdecedor produziu-se na porta da cozinha. Pelas batidas, alguém diria que uma tropa de assalto estava tentando arrombar a porta e invadir o local. Os ganidos e latidos, porém, deram certeza de que era apenas Snuffles – que captara o cheiro de Severus e voara para casa.

O barulho assustou o pequeno Damien, que se abraçou a seu pai Draco quando Severus abriu a porta e o imenso cão negro pulou para dentro da cozinha, derrubando-o no chão ruidosamente. O corpo dolorido de Severus reclamou quando suas costas aterrissaram no assoalho.

– Calma, calma – Severus tentou dizer, mas o bicho estava com as patas dianteiras sobre seus ombros, a língua lambendo furiosamente seu rosto. – Está tudo bem, Snuffles. Assim você vai assustar Damien.

O cachorro começou a ganir, e Severus conseguiu sentar-se no chão. Damien olhava tudo, espantado, enquanto Draco tentava convencê-lo de que aquele bicho era amigável.

- Está tudo bem, Damien. Esse é au-au.

– Au-au, papai?

Severus disse:

– O nome dele é Snuffles, Damien. E você não precisa ter medo dele. Quer brincar com ele?

Snuffles chegou perto do menino, ainda no colo do pai. O garoto soltou um grito de tão excitado, mas esticou a mãozinha para acariciá-lo. Snuffles ficou quietinho enquanto era acariciado, e o menino pareceu adorar aquilo.

– Snuffles, esse é Damien. Você pode brincar com ele, mas ele é pequeno. Portanto, tome cuidado.

O cão latiu, e Damien estava maravilhado com o bicho, após o susto inicial. Ele nunca tinha visto um cachorro antes. Os dois logo começaram a criar mais contato.

Seria uma cena linda, pensou Harry, se não fossem as circunstâncias. O ar depressivo de Severus deixava tudo mais difícil. Talvez por isso, Harry prometeu que tentaria ajudar.

Se Draco não impedisse, claro.

**Capítulo 19 – Rezando por uma luz**

Harry demorou uns meses para tocar no assunto. Mas quando tocou, a reação foi explosiva.

– Mas Draco...

– Não, não e não! Você não vai nem mencionar isso. Severus vai concordar comigo.

– Você viu como eles estão? Droga, Draco, eles estão um trapo. Eles estão tentando de tudo, e nada funciona. Eu preciso fazer isso.

– Eu o proíbo, entendeu? Eu proíbo você! – O louro ex-Malfoy segurou sua barriga volumosa. – Não basta eu estar para parir, tendo que torcer para nosso filho nascer de dia, porque o parteiro vira urubu de noite, e você ainda quer me deixar aqui sozinho para ir numa corrida louca atrás do impossível, uma que pode ameaçar tudo que nós temos aqui?

– Draco, querido, não se altere. O bebê...

– Devia ter pensado nisso quando veio com sugestões absurdas!

– Mas se der certo, tudo isso acaba. E seu parteiro não vai mais virar urubu! Nunca mais!

– Prefiro me arriscar a ficar 12 horas em trabalho de parto, esperando o Sol nascer para Severus voltar à forma humana! – Draco jogou os braços para cima, o rosto esfogueado. – Esse assunto está encerrado, Potinho! Não quero mais ouvir falar disso! Nunca mais!

Ele saiu, segurando a imensa barriga, e Harry suspirou. Draco tinha seus ataques hormonais e ficava intratável, uma das piores características Malfoy. Apesar de Draco ter abandonado seu sobrenome e ter dado a Damien apenas o sobrenome Potter, ele não podia trair seus genes. De qualquer modo, Harry sentia que precisava ajudar.

Porque Sirius e Severus precisariam de toda a ajuda que pudessem conseguir.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Não foi falta de tentar. Severus mergulhou na leitura de todos os títulos que podia colocar a mão. O quarto onde Severus dormia sozinho, anos atrás, tinha se transformado num escritório/biblioteca. O local tinha livros empilhados por todo o lado. Era uma mescla de Transmorgrificação, Transfiguração e Artes das Trevas.

Por instinto, Severus tinha começado com poções. Depois de voar a noite inteira, ele passava os dias inteiros de pé, mexendo caldeirões. _Vários_ caldeirões ao mesmo tempo, diga-se de passagem.

Ele tentou isolar-se num quarto escuro e hermético, para que a luz do Sol não entrasse ali e ele pudesse deter a transformação. Foi uma boa idéia, mas equivocada. A maldição era ativada pelo nascer e pôr do Sol, não pela sua luz.

Por corujas, eles encomendaram novos livros. Tentaram encantamentos e feitiços. Respeitaram fases da Lua e alinhamento de planetas, como os livros diziam. Sirius e Severus se revezam nas experiências, trocando bilhetes furiosamente sobre as tentativas e seus resultados.

Aos poucos, eles montaram o quarto da transformação. E, enquanto isso, eles tentaram outras opções.

Uma das primeiras coisas com as quais Sirius tentou lidar foi com a fênix. Ele lhe deu um nome, tentou aproximar-se do bicho. Ele queria nomear a fênix Nyx, nome de uma deusa grega da noite. Severus preferiu Nilyx, uma forma masculina. Mas essa era a menor das complicações com a ave.

O problema era que, como não era animago, Severus (em sua forma animal) não retinha seus pensamentos humanos. Ele era puramente animal e um animal bem assustado, porque não entendia sua transformação. Sirius ficou todo bicado, lanhado, arranhado e cortado pela fúria de Nilyx.

Severus teorizou que Nilyx se assustava com a transformação, portanto, se ele não a presenciasse, talvez ficasse mais calmo. Então, Severus tomou uma forte poção para dormir no pôr-do-sol, e estava inconsciente quando a noite chegou e a transformação trouxe Nilyx. A ave estava tão agitada quanto sempre quando acordou. Mas estava grogue, o que resultou em desastre ao tentar voar, desgovernado. Sirius quis se aproximar, mas aí mesmo que a ave se assustou. Enfim, novo fracasso.

Sirius não viu alternativa. Ele teria que tentar domar o animal.

Com a concordância de Severus, Sirius fez extensos preparativos para domesticar uma ave adulta. Aquela região era famosa por falcões treinados para caça, e ele tentou aplicar algumas das técnicas locais, que remontavam aos tempos dos ancestrais do imperador Genghis Khan.

Se Nilyx o reconhecesse, mesmo que fosse como um amigo ou treinador, ele teria chance. Mas, a exemplo de Severus, Nilyx também era um animal desconfiadíssimo, muito pouco inclinado a confiar.

Durante meses, Sirius montou um imenso viveiro de aves só para Nilyx, do lado de fora da casa. Severus entrava na gaiola com Snuffles, e quando o Sol se punha, Sirius permanecia trancado com Nilyx. Nas primeiras semanas, o bicho ficava supernervoso e estressado, voando por toda a gaiola, procurando uma saída, procurando fugir de Sirius. O animago, porém, ao invés de tentar se aproximar dele, ignorava o animal. Ficava ali a noite inteira, tão preso quanto o bicho, com uma garrafa de água e conjurando comida, lendo livros, tentando encantamentos. Aos poucos, Nilyx foi se acostumando à sua presença ali.

Depois que o bicho se acostumou a ele, Sirius forçou-o, com comida e água, a se aproximar fisicamente. De novo, Nilyx ficou nervoso. Demorou semanas até ele aprender a entender Sirius como uma não-ameaça.

Harry estava abismado. Ele jamais chamaria seu padrinho de uma pessoa paciente, Severus tampouco. Mas ambos estavam ali, tentando. Semanas a fio, meses. Anos.

Para sorte de todos, Severus foi capaz de fazer o parto de Draco, embora Harry estivesse de sobreaviso para uma emergência. O ex-Malfoy tinha entrado em trabalho de parto perto do amanhecer, e Derek nascera às 3 da tarde, forte e com um belo par de pulmões. O afilhado emocionou Severus, e Sirius também se sentiu muito orgulhoso.

Eventualmente, os meses se transformaram em anos, e Sirius e Severus continuavam separados. O momento da transformação era o mais sofrido. Por alguns segundos, eles viam seus rostos humanos – por segundos, segundos em que um virava bicho e o outro deixava de ser bicho, segundos tão rápidos que não dava tempo para eles se falarem, se tocarem, se reconhecerem.

Eles tinham ficado extremamente esperançosos quando Severus consultou os astros e calculou que um eclipse do Sol se aproximava. Seria um eclipse total. A luz do Sol seria obscurecida pela sombra da Lua, e o dia se transformaria em noite. Era uma ocasião para se verem, ao menos. O fenômeno duraria quase quatro horas. Eles poderiam ao menos se tocar.

Com sorte, a maldição se quebraria quando a luz do Sol fosse apagada, quando a noite invadisse o dia. As condições seriam quebradas, certo? E tudo poderia ter fim.

No dia marcado, os dois se trancaram no quarto da transformação e olharam o céu, homem e cão. A emoção cresceu quando o Sol começou a desaparecer, como que "devorado" pela sombra da Lua. Snuffles sentiu imediatamente, ganindo e deitando no chão, como fazia quando a transformação começava.

Severus sentiu os olhos se encherem de água ao notar o focinho se retraindo, os pêlos se recolhendo... O problema é que ele começou a sentir, ao mesmo tempo, os ossos se realinhando no seu corpo. E não acreditou. Como podia ser possível?

Ele foi ao chão, as pernas encurtando, as garras da ave mudando suas mãos e pés, penas nos seus braços e pernas. A dor, como sempre, era estarrecedora, mas desta vez havia outra dor: a emocional. A de se ver transformado quando o Sol ainda estava no céu, a de saber que ainda estava amaldiçoado.

Pior do que isso, Severus olhou para o lado e viu. Viu o rosto de Sirius, numa expressão de dor, a transformação na metade do caminho. O Sol continuava a experimentar o fenômeno, mas a metamorfose não continuara. Ela parou no meio.

Durante horas, Severus nada pôde fazer a não ser ficar deitado no chão, parado, transformado apenas pela metade, olhando para Sirius. Sirius também nada mais fez do que isso: qualquer movimento era acompanhado de dor inenarrável. Os dois conseguiram apenas ficar olhando, um para o outro, em silêncio, como algo inacessível. Em silêncio, ambos choraram, sem sequer conseguir esticar suas garras e patas para tocar o outro, para confortar-se.

Quando o Sol voltou a brilhar plenamente, Sirius voltou a ser Snuffles e Severus retornou à forma humana. Assim que se viu novamente um humano, com suas mãos e pés, ele saiu do quarto e voltou para o escritório onde eles tinham os estudos.

Severus quebrou tudo que podia. Em sua fúria, ele derrubou livros, esmagou utensílios, virou mesas, até que, quando viu que nada mais tinha para quebrar, ele urrou para o Universo, amaldiçoando a sua impotência, fazendo todas as janelas do local se espatifarem.

Durante mais de 40 anos, Severus jamais tivera um ataque de cólera dessa magnitude.

Ele jamais tinha amado dessa maneira.

De todas as perdas de sua vida (e eram tantas), essa era a única que ele não conseguia processar. Severus não se conformava.

Era a sua chance de ser feliz. Sirius também sofria, com uma vida abortada. Doze anos em Azkaban por um crime que não cometera, e ainda por cima morto par ao mundo, incapaz de ser reconhecido como um ser humano livre e vivo.

Ambos ficaram muito deprimidos depois do eclipse. Contudo, nenhum queria demonstrar na frente do outro.

Num momento de desespero, Sirius deixou um longo bilhete em que basicamente autorizava Severus a consolar sua solidão com Snuffles. Argumentando que, apesar de não ser adepto dessa prática, no fundo o cão era ele, só que em outra forma, e com sorte ele teria algum tipo de lembrança, e poderia senti-lo de novo. A formidável língua ferina do ex-Mestre de Poções respondeu, com outro longo bilhete, recheado de palavras nada brandas, que ele não era adepto da zooerastia ou bestialismo, e que, por mais que Snuffles fosse Sirius, era Sirius que ele amava, portanto tudo aquilo era uma conversa estapafúrdia que jamais deveria ser repetida sob qualquer circunstância. Da mesma forma, Severus esperava que Sirius não tentasse abusar de Nilyx sob qualquer aspecto. Essa troca de bilhetes jamais chegou a Harry.

Mas não era nada fácil. A angústia, a solidão, o sofrimento...

Até quando eles iriam agüentar?

**Capítulo 20 – Congelados numa visão perpétua**

Com um nome falso e grande senso de segredo, Harry tocava um negócio informal de proteções bruxas aos magos da região, que não era exatamente próspero, mas ele não queria atenção sobre si. Quando Derek começou a ficar crescidinho, era hora de pensar numa educação para Damien. Harry e Draco pensavam muito sobre isso, e sabiam que eventualmente os garotos iriam para Hogwarts ou outra escola bruxa. Até lá, porém, ambos concordavam que Severus poderia ser um bom educador. Eles só não sabiam se o ex-mestre de Poções estaria interessado.

Portanto, essa era a missão de Harry ao visitar Xanadu naquela tarde: tentar convencer seu ex-professor a educar seus filhos. As crianças gostavam de Severus, e talvez desse certo. Só dependia de Severus, claro.

Mas as preocupações de Harry tomaram outro rumo assim que ele Aparatou do lado de fora da casa, e ouviu os insistentes latidos de Snuffles lá dentro. E eram latidos fortes, como se houvesse um intruso ou algum problema.

Vinham do segundo andar.

Harry subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, imprimindo o máximo de agilidade que podia. Localizou os latidos no quarto e abriu a porta, de varinha em riste. A cena o intrigou.

Severus estava encurralado, imprensado contra a parede, apontando a varinha para Snuffles, que latia para ele desesperadamente, aparentemente em posição de ataque. O estranho é que o cão estava em cima de um baú, no caminho para a porta do quarto.

– Snuffles! – gritou Harry. – Snuffles, pare com isso!

O cão rosnou para Harry também, mas não fez qualquer movimento de ataque. Continuou latindo, porém.

– O que deu nele?

Severus rosnou:

– Aparentemente, o vira-lata discordou de uma decisão minha.

– Decisão? – Harry não entendia nada. – O que está acontecendo aqui? Por que suas roupas estão rasgadas?

Snuffles continuava rosnando. Severus não respondeu. Harry finalmente se deu conta do que ele estava vendo.

– Droga, Severus, você estava indo embora?

– É a única coisa que nos resta a fazer – disse Severus, entre lábios apertados. – Tentamos todo o resto.

– Não, não! Ainda podemos tentar outras coisas. Além disso, para onde você iria?

– Para longe. Para sempre...

Snuffles saiu de cima da mala, de orelhas baixas, e foi ganindo até Severus. O ex-Mestre de Poções, que durante tantos anos tinha povoado pesadelos de Harry, naquele momento literalmente desmoronou. Escorregou pela parede, murmurando:

– Eu falhei... Falhei...

Aquilo cortou o coração de Harry, ainda mais quando Snuffles começou a lamber as lágrimas que Severus não conseguiu mais segurar. O rapaz também se agachou junto a Severus e abraçou-o.

Durante alguns minutos, o Slytherin chorou, abraçado a Harry e Snuffles. Soluçou como Harry jamais vira. Depois de algum tempo, Harry conseguiu tentar dizer:

– Severus, vai ficar tudo bem.

– Não, Harry, não vai ficar! Eu não sei se algum dia vamos conseguir vencer isso. Aquele maldito venceu no final...

– Isso não é verdade, Severus. Além do mais, o que achou que iria fazer? Simplesmente abandonar a gente? Droga, isso não é seu estilo! Você nunca fugiu de nada antes... De nada! – Então Harry raciocinou. – Ah, merda! Você ia fazer mais um sacrifício.

Severus ainda chorava:

– Ele iria se esquecer... Um dia... E aí... estaria livre... A maldição acabaria.

Snuffles enfiou o focinho na mão de Severus, para que ele o acariciasse, e Severus terminou chorando ainda mais.

Harry também.

– Sirius não se esqueceria de você, e você sabe disso. Parece até que não o conhece. Ele iria até o inferno para buscá-lo. Raios, ele foi o único homem a fugir de Azkaban. Enfrentou Dementors. Sobreviveu comendo ratos. Acha que um homem assim ia simplesmente se esquecer de você?

Severus abaixou a cabeça, e Snuffles o lambeu de novo.

– Além do mais – continuou Harry -, ele conta com você. Sabe que ele me disse que essa sua vontade incansável de achar uma cura é que o motiva? Ele passa as noites debruçado naqueles livros enquanto Nilyx está fora, e às vezes ele fica meio... desanimado.

– Mesmo? – Severus olhou para Snuffles, que abanava o rabo. – Ele sempre parece tão animado, orelhas em pé, essas coisas.

– Provavelmente, ele vai me odiar depois por dizer isso, mas ele tira muita força de você. – Harry abaixou a voz. – Quando ele está deprimido, tende a beber. Sabe como é.

Severus sabia disso. Ele raramente exagerava, mas nos últimos tempos as garrafas de firewhisky vinham esvaziando a um ritmo alarmante. Afinal, com dois a beber todo o estoque...

Então, de repente, ele se virou para Harry.

– Harry, o que está fazendo aqui?

– Ajudando vocês, espero.

– Não, eu quero dizer, o que você veio fazer aqui. Não pode ter sabido o que se passava.

Harry arregalou os olhos. Tinha se esquecido completamente do motivo pelo qual viera.

– Oh. Certo. Sim, é... Bom, vamos conversar um pouco na cozinha?

Foram todos. Snuffles estava ao lado de Severus o tempo todo, desconfiado. O bicho grudara dele e não queria perdê-lo de vista, como se temesse que ele fosse tentar pegar a mala e ir embora de novo.

Harry expôs a proposta, e Severus indagou:

– Tem certeza de que quer isso, Harry? Ser meu aluno não foi experiência suficiente para você? Pretende submeter seus próprios filhos a ela?

O jovem pai sorriu de maneira afetuosa.

– Você é o melhor professor que eles podem ter, Severus. E eles adoram você. Vivem pedindo para vir para cá.

– É por causa de Snuffles. O cachorro mima os dois.

– Derek é apaixonado por suas histórias.

– Histórias para dormir é uma coisa. Matemática e gramática é outra. Não vou me transformar num professor bonzinho só porque são seus filhos. Eu tenho meus métodos de ensino, você sabe.

– Isso quer dizer que aceita?

– Está bem.

Snuffles latiu, contente. Ele adorava os meninos.

– Preciso que me dê uma lista de todo o material que você e Damien vão precisar. Depois, podemos construir uma escolinha ou um outro prédio...

– Bobagem. Eu mesmo posso erguer uma salinha extra aqui ao lado da cozinha.

– Excelente. Draco vai gostar de saber que só vai ter que cuidar de Derek.

Harry sorriu para Severus, que retornou o sorriso. Snuffles pôs a cabeça na mão de Severus, como ele sempre fazia quando queria ser acariciado.

Ao ver aquilo, Harry fez um juramento interno de ajudar a remediar aquela situação, custasse o que custasse. Draco que se danasse.


	5. Parte V Palácio do Prazer

**Parte V – Palácio do prazer**

**Capítulo 21 – Olhos fechados de um terror sagrado**

Tempos mais tarde, a tarde modorrenta e fria em nada ajudava a aliviar os corações de quem olhava a paisagem circundante da prisão. O prisioneiro, porém, nem se importava com isso.

Ouviu o ruído da porta sendo destrancada, e não pôde evitar sentir-se surpreso. Era o fim da tarde, mais ainda não era hora do jantar. O que estaria acontecendo?

Uma pessoa entrou na cela, e o prisioneiro estreitou os olhos. Uma raiva gelada percorreu seu corpo.

– Sr. Malfoy. – O recém-chegado era polido.

Lucius retribuiu a gentileza. Ele era, afinal, um homem de berço.

– Sr. Potter. O homem responsável por minha estada neste estabelecimento tão tradicional. – Ele abriu os braços, mostrando em volta. – Lamento não ter nada melhor a oferecer ao herói do mundo bruxo.

– Não precisa me oferecer nada, Sr. Malfoy. Mas eu posso lhe oferecer uma coisa. Se estiver interessado.

– E o que você tem que possivelmente possa me interessar, garoto?

– Informações.

– Oh. – Lucius soltou um som cheio de desdém. – Informações, hein? Claro, posso ver como isso me será útil em minha presente situação.

– Se não está interessado, tudo bem. – Harry se virou para sair. – Só estou cumprindo uma promessa.

Era uma mentira. Harry queria muito continuar o diálogo, mas Lucius tinha que pensar que aquilo não era importante para Harry.

– Espere! – Lucius o viu deter-se. – Promessa a quem?

– Pensei que não estivesse interessado.

– Improvável como parece, o senhor atiçou meu interesse. Informações sobre o quê?

– Draco.

Os olhos cinza brilharam com fúria.

– Como ousa? Draco está morto. Faz mais de sete anos.

– Então está interessado no que tenho a dizer?

Lucius olhou Harry de cima a baixo. Pirralho irritante, aparecendo quando Lucius estava em desvantagem. Era óbvio que o pirralho tinha algo em mente...

– O que você quer, Potter?

– Apenas conversar.

– Sobre o quê?

– Nada demais: velhos amigos, velhos tempos...

– Em troca disso, você me dará informações sobre meu filho?

– Sim, isso mesmo.

– O que você quer saber?

– Estava pensando sobre Prof. Snape. Ou melhor, Severus, como você costumava chamá-lo.

– Você realmente quer falar de gente morta, não?

– Então, você soube sobre ele?

– Claro. O traidor morreu como merecia.

– A autópsia revelou que ele carregava uma criança.

– Sim, o filho do Dark Lord e minha cunhada. – Malfoy olhou para o finalzinho da tarde, sonhador. – Nosso futuro.

– Mas Severus também estava cheio de maldições. O que vocês fizeram com ele?

– Oh, o de sempre: _Crucios, Sectumsempras, Diffindos_... Algumas para ele manter o bebê enquanto era torturado, outras para que ele não se esquecesse de nosso Lord se sobrevivesse ao parto. O Lord nos deixava brincar com o traidor, desde que isso não prejudicasse o bebê ou o colar encantado.

Harry o ouviu com atenção, o cérebro maquinando. Lucius percebeu o brilho nos olhos verdes e indagou:

– Meu filho... O que tem sobre ele? Vai me dizer onde foi enterrado? De que adianta se não posso visitar seu túmulo?

– Que mais sabe sobre Severus?

– Não direi nada até me falar de Draco.

– Ah, é assim? Bom, então vou lhe dizer apenas uma coisa até me dizer o que quero saber. Draco está vivo.

Pausa. Os olhos cinza o olharam, calculando, medindo, avaliando.

– Prove.

Harry procurou no bolso dentro do casaco e de lá tirou uma foto. Era uma foto bruxa, e Draco observava o pôr-do-sol em Xanadu. De repente, ele olhava para o fotógrafo, sorria e acenava. Era um Draco mais velho e mais amadurecido, o que indicava uma foto recente, não uma foto tirada anos antes. Obviamente não era um truque ou magia: era dificilíssimo adulterar uma foto bruxa.

Durante vários segundos, Lucius olhou a foto, em silêncio. Em seguida, entregou-a de volta a Harry, que indagou:

– Agora vai me falar sobre Severus?

– Por que está tão interessado nele?

– Isso é problema meu. Agora me diga se ele realmente tinha uma maldição de que não poderia amar e ser amado.

– Oh, essa. – Lucius sorriu, de uma maneira especialmente perversa. – Essa foi o extremo do requinte do nosso Lord. O idiota jamais sonhou com isso. Teria valido a pena acompanhar o sofrimento dele. Pena que morreu antes que isso acontecesse.

– E como suspender essa maldição?

– Simples. Um encantamento. Qualquer um pode dizer as palavras, desde que não seja nenhum dos dois amaldiçoados. Eles devem estar juntos quando o terceiro disser as palavras. Só isso.

– Então me diga.

Ele disse, mas logo se arrependeu.

– Foi isso que você veio fazer aqui, Potter? Severus também está vivo e tem alguém que ame aquele traste? – Ele estreitou os olhos. – Não me diga que é _você_ que está atrás daquela bunda seca!

– Oh, Merlin, não. Estou de olho em outras bundas. Uma delas é a do seu filho.

– Deixe meu filho em paz! – rosnou Malfoy Sênior. – Você não é digno sequer de limpar suas botas.

– Oh, nós temos feito bem mais do que limpar botas. Fizemos dois herdeiros Malfoy, se quiser saber. Mas não se preocupe: eles não sabem que vovô tá na prisão. Os dois moram numa linda mansão chamada Tintagel, e o tio Severus vem visitar várias vezes. Como Draco pode ter problemas com a lei, moramos muito longe daqui. Melhor mesmo, porque a mansão de Wiltshire foi confiscada e hoje abriga órfãos da guerra. Sangue-ruins, Squibs e tudo o que você mais odeia, Malfoy. Seu dinheiro foi para o Ministério, e Draco adotou o sobrenome Potter. Seus netos não são Malfoy. Você vai morrer aqui dentro, e com você o nome Malfoy será enterrado.

Lucius estava lívido, à beira de um ataque apoplético. Harry olhou pela janela, viu que o sol morreria em alguns minutos.

– Não que você mereça, mas direi à direção da prisão que você cooperou muito. Uma palavra de Harry Potter carrega tanto poder quanto a de um Malfoy já carregou algum dia. Pedirei algumas regalias. Talvez uma torta de Natal extra... Obrigado, Malfoy. Você realmente ajudou mais do que imagina. Vai ser um lindo presente de Natal.

Lucius rosnou, fora de si:

– Eu vou sair daqui e vou perseguir você e seus amiguinhos até os confins da Terra... Não pense que se livrou de mim, Harry Potter. Vai engolir sua bravata quando eu terminar com você, pode escrever isso.

O Garoto-Que-Matou-Voldemort sinalizou ao guarda que estava disposto a sair. Ainda deu um risinho, dizendo:

– Bravatas não são típicos de Slytherin, Lucius. E eu tenho muito mais de Slytherin do que você imagina. Draco não sabe que eu estou aqui. Quando disse que pensava vir, ele me proibiu de fazer isso. Mas eu precisava vir. Afinal de contas, você merece ter notícias de seu único e desnaturado filho.

A porta se abriu, e Lucius parecia prestes a pular no pescoço de Harry.

– Adeus, Sr. Malfoy. Que o senhor morra logo. Assim, as histórias que Draco costuma contar a seus netos sobre o avô se tornarão verdade.

– Seu pequeno sangue-ruim...! Eu vou...!

– Oh, e antes que eu me esqueça: Feliz Natal. Se os Dementors deixarem alguma lembrança feliz em sua cabeça, claro.

Harry deixou Azkaban quando já era noite escura, e sorriu consigo mesmo quando ouviu o que parecia ser o ruído de coisas se quebrando – ou alguém tendo uma crise nervosa. O barulho era tão alto que se ouvia do lado de fora da prisão.

Ainda que seu plano não desse certo, teria valido a pena só por isso.

**Capítulo 22 – Grutas de gelo num palácio ensolarado**

Os festejos de Natal começavam cedo em Xanadu. Como todos os anos, Draco e Harry chegavam com as crianças logo depois do café. Eles vinham carregados no limite da capacidade: traziam comida para a ceia de Natal e o almoço natalino, os sacos com presentes (disfarçados para as crianças não verem), as caixas com as decorações natalinas, as roupas para passar praticamente dois dias na casa dos padrinhos e, finalmente, uma nada desprezível quantidade de brinquedos e diversão para todos.

Severus abriu a porta e ergueu uma sobrancelha:

– Vocês vieram de visita ou pretendem se mudar para cá?

– Hahaha – disse Draco, azedo. – E bom dia para você também, Severus.

Snuffles latiu, e Damien e Derek correram para ele. Os adultos entraram na casa, colocando os pacotes na mesa. Severus chamou Snuffles, que correu para ele. Os meninos vieram seguindo o cachorro, e Severus se dirigiu às crianças:

– Estão todos prontos para um belo Natal?

– Sim! – disseram os dois, quase pulando de excitação.

– Mas vocês terão que ajudar a armar a árvore, caso contrário Papai Noel não será capaz de encontrar a casa de noite.

– Tá bom, tio Sev!

– Papai Harry e Papai Draco vão procurar uma árvore bem bonita e bem alta na floresta, certo?

Harry sorriu, mas Draco olhou para o teto. Ele ainda resistia às tradições Muggles de irem pessoalmente à floresta escolher a árvore de Natal, mas todo ano terminava se derretendo todo ao ver o brilho nos olhos dos filhos.

Severus sugeriu:

– Snuffles vai gostar de sair. Não vai gostar, Snuffles?

O cão latiu, como se concordasse, e Harry começou a prepará-los para a aventura. Draco indagou a Severus:

– Não precisa de ajuda com a ceia?

– Estarei bem, obrigado. Na verdade, o peru está pronto; falta apenas assar. Mais tarde, porém, será bem-vinda uma ajuda para preparar os pratos da parte francesa da família Malfoy.

– Eu posso começar agora! Sem problema!

Severus o encarou.

– Pare de tentar se esquivar, Draco. Vá buscar uma árvore de Natal e não volte sem trazer uma digna do nosso Natal.

Derek veio correndo nesse momento, puxando Draco pela calça:

– Vem, papai, vem!

– Calma aí, tigre. As árvores não vão a lugar algum.

O menino tinha quatro anos e a paciência de um filhote de elefante. Aliás, ele bem que parecia um, agora tentando empurrar Draco usando as mãozinhas e a cabeça:

– Vamô, paiê! Eles vão terminar não esperando a gente!

– Está bem, está bem! Agora dê tchau a seu padrinho.

– Tchau, tio Sev!

Os dois se juntaram a Harry e Damien, que tentavam controlar Snuffles. O cão estava praticamente frenético com a perspectiva de correr solto e livre pela floresta.

Severus sorriu ao observar o grupo se afastando, pela janela. Ele sabia o quanto Sirius gostava de Natal, e de ter a casa cheia. À noite, Sirius estaria à mesa, celebrando a ceia com sua família possível, e Severus perderia esta cena. Ele sentiu uma dorzinha no coração.

O almoço foi leve e divertido. Severus achou melhor alimentar Snuffles também, para Sirius não voltar à forma humana com muita fome, no pôr-do-sol.

Durante a tarde, começou a função de decorar a árvore de Natal. Harry levitava as guirlandas prateadas com Damien, e Draco ajudava Derek a pendurar as bolinhas e outros enfeites. Severus desceu as escadas trazendo mais decorações, Snuffles grudado atrás dele. A família passou horas decorando a árvore de uma maneira quase Muggle, e Harry comentava (sem detalhes) como eram os natais de seus tios Muggle. Severus não disse nada, pois seus natais infelizes não deveriam ser descritos para crianças tão pequenas.

Estava um dia tão gostoso e aconchegante que Severus viu com pesar o sol descendo no céu. Ele adoraria passar a noite de Natal com os garotos, Harry e Draco, sem mencionar Sirius. Severus podia ver o brilho dos olhos de Snuffles ao olhar a imensa árvore toda decorada, com luzes mágicas cintilantes. Seu coração se apertou, mas, como todo Slytherin, ele encarou a dura realidade e avisou Snuffles:

– É hora de irmos lá para cima.

O cachorro abaixou as orelhas, mas foi para junto de Severus, que o acariciou, antes de chegar perto de Damien, ajoelhar-se no nível dele e dizer:

– Damien, receio que eu precise ir me deitar agora. Provavelmente não poderei estar presente ao jantar.

O menino ficou decepcionado:

– Ah, vai deitar agora? Mas nós vamos esperar o Papai Noel!

Derek concordou, com a sabedoria de seus quatro anos:

– Papai Noel, tio Sev!!

– Eu adoraria, mas infelizmente não será possível. Mas quero que você me diga tudo amanhã. Quero um relatório completo. Você também, Derek.

O pequeno se abraçou a Severus:

– Toma uma poção, tio Sev! Dodói vai embora com poção.

– Vou tomar, sim. Quem sabe mais tarde eu fico melhor, aí desço. Está bem?

– Tá bom!

Damien perguntou:

– E o tio Sirius? Papai disse que ele ia passar a noite de Natal com a gente!

– Ah, ele já está chegando. Ele disse que ia deixar um bilhete para o Papai Noel e chegava para o jantar.

– Um bilhete?

– Sirius ficou com medo que o Papai Noel passasse na sua casa e não achasse vocês. Então, ele deixou um bilhete avisando ao Papai Noel que vocês tinham vindo passar o feriado de Natal aqui.

– Oba! – disse Damien.

Derek se abraçou a Severus:

– Fica bom logo, tio Sev.

Ele abraçou o pequeno, doído. Damien também o abraçou, e, emocionado com o abraço dos dois meninos, Severus não ouviu Harry pronunciar uma palavra que fez Draco o encarar com surpresa.

**Capítulo 23 – Traçai um círculo em torno dele três vezes**

Os últimos raios dourados iluminavam Snuffles, e Severus não se furtou a acariciar o pêlo lustroso e sedoso do cão, o coração sangrando de tanto amor. Era Natal, e ele não podia passar com o homem que amava por causa da odiosa maldição. Severus sabia que Sirius sofria muito a distância entre eles, mas, nas festas, a dor era ainda maior.

Era como se estivessem longe por anos, e isso era literalmente verdade. As fotografias bruxas tentavam diminuir a distância, mas não era a mesma coisa. Cinco anos de distância, cinco anos de espera. Pareciam cinco séculos.

E nenhum fim para essa aflição.

Severus olhou para Snuffles, que o encarava, a língua para fora, cheio de expectativa, como cães costumam ser. Acariciou-lhe a cabeça, fazendo carinho atrás das orelhas. Ele precisava se cuidar, porque se o sol sumisse, seus dedos se transformariam em garras – Sirius já fora sido arranhado por Nilyx antes nessa circunstância.

Severus viu a transformação começar: o focinho diminuir, os pêlos se retraírem, dando lugar à pele. Mas Nilyx parecia lento em sair da casca aquela noite.

Em segundos, o rosto adorado de Sirius estava diante dele. E Severus ainda tinha os dedos no rosto do amado. Ainda o tocava.

Como não o tocava há cinco anos.

Não era uma fênix. Ele era Severus.

Sirius franziu o cenho:

– Sev.. – A voz falhou. – Severus?...

– Sirius... – Os olhos se encheram de água.

– Merlin, eu acho que estou sonhando. Isso só acontece em sonho.

– Então, eu estou sonhando junto... – Os dedos não paravam de tocar o rosto de Sirius, mas agora eles tremiam, como a voz. – Oh, Deus...

– Você está aqui.

– Você também. Será... possível?

Sirius o encarou, olhos cinza brilhando. Olhou para o janelão. A noite já estava escura e fechada. Severus mal conseguia articular:

– Eu... não entendo...

– Severus – A voz de Sirius soou clara, firme, quase impositiva. – Cala a boca e me beija.

Foi rápido, muito rápido. Mas foi desesperado. Cinco anos de espera fazem isso com qualquer um.

Roupas voando, os lábios grudados, a respiração alta, ai, as crianças embaixo... Mas nada deteve os dois.

Severus parecia ter criado dois braços extras, de tanto que suas mãos percorriam a pele de Sirius. Agora eram carícias, ainda que desesperadas, quase desajeitadas.

Sirius também não estava em melhores condições, agarrando os cabelos de Severus enquanto o beijava como se aquilo fosse apenas um sonho prestes a terminar. O animago se deitou por cima de Severus no sofá, tentando fazer seus membros se esfregarem.

Havia gemidos, e respirações arfadas, e barulho de línguas na pele. Sirius tinha se atracado ao pescoço de Severus, cobrindo-o de beijinhos e mordidinhas, e o Slytherin se retorcia de prazer, sentindo as duas ereções firmes se esfregando.

Sirius levou a mão ao membro farto de Severus, massageando-o, fazendo o parceiro gemer alto. O rosto de Severus era o retrato do delírio e da devassidão, e ele chamou:

– Sirius... Sirius... Eu quero você...!

Sirius não respondeu. Ele se ergueu, murmurou um feitiço tão baixinho que Severus não ouviu qual era, e depois um feitiço silenciador. Em seguida, debruçou-se sobre ele, arfando no seu ouvido:

– Não, Severus... Esta noite, eu sou seu... Todinho...

Num movimento rápido, sem qualquer preparação, ele se posicionou, sentando-se sobre a ereção de Severus. Só então Severus se deu conta de que Sirius tinha lançado um feitiço lubrificante. Sua ereção foi engolida por uma abertura impossivelmente apertada e quente, e convidativa.

Sirius lançou um grito alto, e Severus se lembrou do feitiço para abafar os sons. Seria bem útil, porque ele também estava soltando uns sons bem altos. Especialmente agora, que Sirius começara a deslizar lentamente, abaixando e erguendo-se, empalando num ritmo doce, mas dava para ver que ele não aceitaria ficar muito tempo nessa suavidade.

De fato, em breve o ritmo se intensificou, e Severus também ajudou, movimentando os quadris para estocar mais fundo. O animago quase uivou, bem como Snuffles faria, o prazer percorrendo seu corpo em espasmos.

As emoções internas eram tão intensas quanto as sensações de sua alma. Severus sentiu-se preenchido dentro de sua alma, no mesmo lugar onde por muito, muito tempo, havia um buraco imenso, um que ele nem pensava que pudesse ser preenchido novamente. Ele se sentia inteiro de novo, como se estivesse voltando a um lar. Ele nem sabia que Sirius era esse lar, mas agora que ele estava de volta, ele sabia de tudo isso.

Em pouco tempo, coisa de minutos, ambos chegaram ao ápice de sua paixão. Ao sentir que Sirius estava para gozar, Severus tomou-lhe a ereção, que já vazava copiosamente, e estimulou-o com intensidade. O animago começou a gritar como uma banshee, e, com um espasmo, explodiu espetacularmente, lambuzando toda a mão de Severus. Em seguida, foi a vez do Slytherin gozar ruidosamente.

Sem sair de dentro de Severus, Sirius se inclinou para deitar-se sobre o parceiro, que ofegava ruidosamente. Ele fechou os olhos, também tentando recuperar a respiração.

Ficaram assim alguns minutos, em silêncio.

– Cara, eu acho que fiquei grudado no teto.

– Sim.

– Se isso for um sonho, por favor, não me acorde.

– Eu poderia dizer o mesmo – sussurrou Severus. – Mas não estou entendendo nada.

– Ora, a poção funcionou. Ou os planetas se alinharam sob a Estrela de Belém. Talvez tenha sido um encantamento de efeito retardado. Ou ainda, a maldição simplesmente acabou, expirou por decurso de prazo. O que importa?

– Sirius, se não soubermos por que acabou, como saberemos se realmente acabou?

– Não acha que pode voltar, acha?

– Acho que não temos garantias de que não volte se não soubermos por que estamos juntos agora.

– Droga, Severus. Eu estou muito feliz para pensar nisso.

– Entendo. Mas precisamos pensar nisso.

– É Natal, Severus. Anime-se! É um milagre de Natal.

– Considerando quem lançou a maldição, acho que milagres estão descartados.

– Seja como for, é bom descermos logo. Os outros vão ficar preocupados. – Sirius ergueu a cabeça e sorriu para ele. – Esse vai ser o melhor Natal de todos os tempos!

Severus não pôde evitar um sorriso. Sirius parecia uma criança de tão feliz. E, sim, ele concordava: aquele Natal tinha todos os requisitos para ser o melhor Natal de todos os tempos.

De repente, Sirius se ergueu e olhou o janelão:

– Acho que uma coisa vai deixar esse Natal perfeito. – Sirius virou-se para Severus, ainda deitado no sofá estreito. – Vou precisar de sua ajuda.

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha.

**Capítulo 24 – Pois com orvalho de mel me alimentei**

Draco Potter, ex-Malfoy, tentava fazer Derek ficar quieto alguns segundos, para tentar ajeitar o trajezinho de festa do garoto e ele ficar pronto para a festa. Tanto o pequeno quanto Damien estavam excitadíssimos, dispostos a permanecerem acordados para ver Papai Noel chegar trazendo seus presentes. Harry tentava explicar, pela enésima vez, que Papai Noel não entrava nas casas se as crianças estivessem acordadas.

Nenhum deles prestava atenção à escada até que Derek gritou:

– Tio Sev! Tio Sirius!

O pequeno agilmente se livrou de Draco e correu a abraçar seus dois tios, que desciam a escada juntos, de mãos dadas, como dois príncipes. Draco não ralhou com o menino, porque estava boquiaberto. Harry também parou de falar com Damien e ergueu o olhar. O menino mais velho também ficou feliz:

– Que bom que você está melhor, tio Sev!

Severus sorriu:

– Segui o conselho de Derek e tomei a poção, por isso fiquei melhor.

O pequeno se atirou nos braços de Severus:

– Eu ajudei! Ajudei tio Sev a ficar bom!

– Obrigado por isso, Derek.

Draco admitiu:

– Eu não achei que isso fosse possível.

Sirius o cumprimentou:

– Na verdade, não sabemos o que houve. Severus acha que pode ser temporário.

– Não é, não. – Todos se viraram para Harry, que sorriu, dando de ombros. – Bom, esse ano escolhi esse presente para vocês. Portanto, não esperem ganhar gravatas nem livros.

– Harry! – O grito foi de Draco,vermelho e tremendo de ódio. – O que você fez?

Os meninos estremeceram diante do tom de voz do pai. Na verdade, eles nunca viram os pais brigando. Derek se agarrou a Severus com ainda mais força.

Harry abraçou Draco, tentando acalmá-lo:

– Desculpe. Eu não queria esconder isso de você, mas eu não podia mais ver isso e não fazer nada. Desculpe, meu amor. Pense só no quanto eles estão felizes.

– E... a que preço?

Essa era a preocupação de Draco. Ele não queria que Harry procurasse Lucius porque temia o tipo de exigência que seu pai faria para revelar a informação.

– Nada que comprometa ninguém, muito menos que leve a uma soltura. Apenas... melhores condições para Lucius.

Foi a vez de Severus tremer.

– Harry!... Você foi até...

– Você também? Vai me censurar?

Severus colocou Derek nos braços de Draco e chegou perto de Harry:

– Durante todo o tempo em que fui seu professor,você me odiou. Eu sei que sim. Acredite, era recíproco. Com o tempo, fui aprendendo a conhecê-lo melhor. A guerra foi importante no contexto, mas finalmente conseguimos nos ver. Sua generosidade não tem limites. Você é, sem dúvida, filho de sua mãe. Eu tenho uma dívida eterna para com você, Harry Potter. Não é uma dívida bruxa. Essa dívida, contraída hoje, aqui e agora, não vai ser paga nunca.

Todos pareciam admirados com essas palavras. Severus explicou:

– Eu não quis dizer nada a Sirius, mas tive a impressão de que a maldição se interrompera porque uma das condições tinha sido desfeita. – Ele tremeu um pouco. – Achei que Sirius tivesse deixado de amar. Se esse fosse o caso, eu teria que ir embora, pois não acredito que conseguisse ficar ao lado dele sabendo que não me amava. Mas você me devolveu a alegria, Harry. Esta é minha dívida eterna.

Ele abraçou Harry como nunca tinha feito na vida. O jovem até estranhou:

– Sev, que exagero.

– Não há exagero nenhum. – A certeza veio de Sirius, que pegou a mão de Severus. – Eu me sinto da mesma maneira. Não temos como retribuir o que você fez, Harry.

Harry sorriu, emocionado. Sirius se virou para Severus:

– E você, seu teimoso, pare de achar que não é digno de ser amado. Eu te amo, e você merece ser amado. Nós dois merecemos. Agora pare de achar que eu não amo você e outras bobagens.

Eles se abraçaram, e Severus soluçou baixinho, na frente de todos. Derek indagou a Draco:

– Por que o tio Sev tá chorando? Ele ainda tá dodói?

– Não, filhinho – disse Draco, evitando que uma lágrima caísse de seus olhos. – É que Papai Harry é o melhor papai do mundo.

Antes que a coisa virasse muito emocional, Sirius bateu palmas e indagou:

– Puxa, estamos todos aqui e não vai ter jantar? Eu ouvi dizer que hoje ia ter um jantar especial, mas acho que não tem ninguém com fome...

Damien falou:

– Eu! Eu tô com fome!

Derek, na idade de querer fazer tudo que o irmão fazia, acompanhou:

– Eu também!

Enxugando as lágrimas, Severus colocou-se em ação:

– Muito bem, vamos então terminar os pratos deliciosos que vocês todos estão esperando.

Sirius disse:

– Só um minutinho, Severus. Tem uma coisa que eu acho que os meninos vão gostar. Quem quer vir comigo à janela? Tem uma coisa interessante lá fora.

Os garotos correram e Derek foi o primeiro a dizer:

– Tá caindo uma coisa do céu!

Damien franziu o cenho:

– O que é aquilo?

Harry explicou:

– É neve. Um tipo de chuva em flocos que cai quando está muito frio. Você viu isso no livro que eu lhe dei, Derek.

– Nossa! – Ele agora estava boquiaberto. – Eu nunca vi assim ao vivo!

– Podemos ir lá para fora? Eu quero ver!

– É melhor não – disse Harry. – Vocês não estão vestidos adequadamente, e além disso a neve não vai a lugar nenhum. Amanhã, vai estar tudo branquinho, e aí podemos brincar na neve.

– Ah, pai. – Os dois se viraram para Draco, tentando ver se tinham mais sorte. – Podemos ir?

– O pai de vocês está certo. Amanhã, vamos todos fazer uma farra na neve. Vamos construir um grande homem de neve, e ele vai ser mágico. Que tal?

– Oba!

Sirius disse:

– Eu quero fazer uma guerra de bolas de neve. – Sorriu maliciosamente. – E jogar Quidditch de neve: bludgers de gelo!

Os olhos verdes de Harry brilharam:

– Nunca joguei isso. Vamos ver isso de perto.

Draco notou:

– Xanadu tem uma temperatura tropical controlada magicamente. Como, de repente, a gente tem um Natal branco?

– É meu presente para os meninos. Eles nunca tinham visto neve antes. Se nevar a noite toda, quando amanhecer, vai ter neve suficiente para qualquer brincadeira: construir fortes, Quidditch na neve e guerra de bolas de neve. Vai ser divertido.

– É! – concordou Damien.

Derek também bateu palmas, mas Severus chamou:

– Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu estou com fome, e todos precisamos ir dormir, caso contrário, Papai Noel não virá a Xanadu. Portanto, que tal começarmos a ceia?

**Capítulo 25 – Do Paraíso o leite eu bebi**

Com magia e muita ajuda, a inesquecível ceia de Natal foi celebrada em meio a muito amor e alegria. Sirius estava exuberante, pensou Severus, que ainda não tinha se dado conta totalmente de que tudo estava terminado. O ex-Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts não se lembrava de outra ocasião em que se sentisse tão feliz e confortado desde a mais tenra infância.

Harry observava os dois, tão felizes quanto eles. Fazia tempo que não via Sirius daquele jeito, borbulhando feito uma taça de champanhe. Aliás, ele fez questão de abrir uma garrafa, mesmo que ainda não fosse Ano Novo. Harry sentiu os olhares de Draco, cheios de apreensão. O garoto que matara Voldemort sabia que teria que conversar longamente com o marido para explicar tudinho que se passara em Azkaban. Harry não tinha a menor dúvida: cada aborrecimento tinha totalmente valido a pena. Se fosse preciso, ele faria tudo de novo sem piscar os olhos.

Severus indagou:

– Harry, já que esteve na terra natal, tem alguma novidade? Sabe como estão as coisas por lá?

– Oh, bem – Harry tentou disfarçar, sorrindo amarelo –, sabe como são essas coisas. Às vezes as coisas demoram a acontecer.

– Nenhuma sorte com o Ministério, é isso que está querendo dizer?

– Draco não foi exonerado. Snape ganhou um perdão póstumo, mas quando eles descobrirem que não há posteridade, ele pode ser processado.

– Então como conseguiu falar com...ele?

– Kingsley ajudou. E ele teve que esconder isso de Moody. As coisas não ficaram muito boas quando eu encontrei com Hermione e Ron.

– O Weasel e a... – Draco se refreou antes de chamar Hermione de sangue-ruim, e continuou, de olho nas crianças: – Digo, a sua amiga?

– É... Eles ficaram felizes de me ver, falaram dos filhos, mas quando eu falei de minha vida, eles não gostaram tanto. Desculpe.

– Aquele pobretão! E aquela sabe-tudo! Mulherzinha desprezível!

Derek indagou:

– Papai, o que é "meulherzinha"?

– Papai Draco estava bravo – explicou Harry. – Isso não é coisa bacana de dizer sobre uma pessoa.

Damien quis saber:

– Ele estava falando de uma mulher? Estava, não estava?

– Sim, filho.

– Você conhece uma mulher, pai? – Os olhos de Damien brilhavam.

Harry não entendeu.

– Claro, filho. Várias.

– Puxa!

Harry estava intrigado, e Severus detectou qual o problema que havia ali. Um que Harry e Draco não tinham previsto.

– Damien, você conhece alguma mulher?

– Não.

Derek indagou:

– O que é mulher?

Aquilo chocou Harry. Seus filhos nunca tinham visto uma mulher. Ele olhou para Draco, que parecia igualmente chocado. Nascidos e criados num paraíso isolado, eles sabiam pouco do mundo. Mas eles jamais podiam imaginar que eles soubessem tão pouco ao ponto de nunca terem visto uma mulher. Ou neve.

– Mulher, meu filho, é como uma princesa das histórias. Só que é de verdade.

– Existe mulher de verdade? – O pequeno estava assombrado.

– Está resolvido. – Draco pôs sua face Malfoy, aquela que usava quando decidia coisas sem esperar contestação. – Os meninos vão visitar uma cidade Muggle depois do Natal. Vamos ver como são as pessoas sem magia.

– Mulher também? – quis saber Damien.

- Sim, filho, mulheres também.

Sirius concordou:

– Draco, é uma excelente idéia. Ei, seu frango está ótimo.

– É um capão. É uma tradição francesa, junto com as 13 sobremesas.

Severus disse:

– Eu reconheço o molho de Narcissa. Foi um toque muito atencioso.

Draco apenas sorriu, tristemente. Sua mãe tinha pagado com a vida o preço por Draco não ter cumprido as ordens de Voldemort e matado Dumbledore. Ele sentia duramente sua morte: o oposto de seu pai.

Harry ergueu uma taça e disse:

– Quero fazer um brinde. A um Natal inesquecível. Nossa família voltou a ser completa, a ser inteira. Draco pode brigar comigo, e ele certamente vai me fazer ouvir um monte de coisas durante algum tempo, mas eu faria de novo, e de novo, e quantas vezes mais fossem necessárias. Porque esse momento é insubstituível. Um presente de Natal para toda a vida. À família!

Eles brindaram, e a noite se encheu de calor, de risos e alegria. Depois as crianças foram dormir, e os Papais Noéis encheram a árvore de presentes.

O dia seguinte começou com o brilho nos olhos infantis ao ver carrinhos, trenzinhos, bichinhos e brinquedos de todo o tipo saírem dos pacotes mágicos. Depois disso, eles fizeram um desjejum especial, mas os meninos estavam tão excitados que nem comeram muito. Mal podiam esperar para a hora em que usariam seus casacos, luvas, gorros e cachecóis e sairiam para ver neve pela primeira vez.

A farra foi grande, com tudo a que adultos e crianças tinham direito: homens de neve mágicos, que cantavam e dançavam, guerra de bolas de neve estilo Muggle, Quidditch de bludgers de neve, forte de neve, cavernas de gelo... E depois, quando começaram a se cansar de tanta brincadeira, foi hora de entrar na casa quentinha, tomar chocolate bem quente com marshmallow para as crianças, e com conhaque para os adultos.

Severus olhou para Sirius e sorriu. Xanadu podia ser mesmo uma espécie de paraíso. Como decretara Kubla Khan, um palácio do prazer.

Ele mal podia esperar para começar a desfrutar desses deleites. Ainda mais agora, com Sirius a seu lado.

Talvez ele conseguisse ter aulas de Animagia, e Nilyx finalmente poderia cantar pela noite afora, um canto mavioso que falava de lugares mágicos, de tempos esquecidos pelos homem.

Coisas das quais as lendas eram feitas.

**The End**


End file.
